A Weekend With Terror
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: A weekend spent with those of the WWE? It must be a dream but for 7 fans, the dream will become a reality. When Vince decides to hold a contest, all are excited for a weekend getaway with the fans but danger lurks, danger with killing on the mind. HORROR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Hey folks! Thanks for opening this story and reading. THIS IS A HORROR STORY. There will be blood, horrible deaths, and well... plain cruelty. If you can't handle that, this story isn't for you. Just a warning. Now, this is gonna include eleven WWE stars, and a total of Eight OCs, which you'll see why to soon enough. It does include slight spoilers for my story "Hold onto Me" and its sequel "Breathe". Another warning there. Though it includes the main characters of the past stories, it is not a continuation of said stories. It is like a spin-off of my original idea. This is my first real attempt at a slasher/horror story, though I tried one before, it's pitiful in comparsion. I will be putting up pictures of the upcoming OCs and a banner. Other than that, if I think of anything else, I'll put it in the next A/N because this is getting waaay long. Oops! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**A Weekend With Terror**

Charity Burns sat next to her boyfriend Shannon Moore of four months lazily. She'd been sitting there for about a half hour while he talked on the phone with Matt Hardy. Both of their voices to her seemed pretty excited and she was curious to whatever was going on, but knew better than interrupting either of them. Who knew the boys could talk more than she ever could with her friends?

"Alright man, I'll let her know. Talk to ya later," Shannon said, making Charity nearly jump with joy. She smiled as he clicked the '_end call_' button on the phone and turned to her. Before she could even ask about the call, he attached his lips to hers, one hand going through her hair.

"What did Matt say?" she breathed out, detaching herself from him. She knew unless she got out of his grasp then she wouldn't be able to do so for hours. Shannon Moore was an addicting person.

"Oh, it's a surprise." He gave her a teasing smile and pulled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"Why? You just told him you'd tell me," she said in a small voice. "Don't lie."

He laughed. "Fine. Matt had a meeting with Vince McMahon today."

The brunette's face drained. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"No, not this time. He wanted to talk to Matt about an idea he had." She told him to continue. "Well, it seems someone put in a good word for what Matt and Jeff decided to do with the whole spend the week with them thing and Vince is interested in making a whole new program, a one time only thing."

"That has to do with what Matt and Jeff originally thought of," Charity confirmed.

"Right. They want to do the exact same thing for a weekend some where but with more wrestlers and more people. Sort of a _spend a weekend with the WWE_. He wanted to let you know that you were the spark for it."

"Me?"

"Well you were the contest winner," Shannon teased.

Charity nodded. "That's great! So are they going to do it or is it just an idea that's going to get no where?" Shannon shook his head. "It's going to happen," Charity confirmed again.

"Yep. And guess what?"

"What?"

"We've been invited."

**-*-**

The next day, Shannon and Charity were headed to WWE headquarters for a meeting with the entire WWE and all the superstars and divas. The brunette was terrified, though she didn't let Shannon know.

"I can't believe Matt got him to invite us," Charity whispered as Shannon pulled up to a large building with a smile. Her eyes gleamed happily as she watched various WWE officials walk around her. Eager to know more, she nearly flew from the car and around to Shannon's door. "C'mon!" she giggled.

"Calm down," Shannon said with a laugh. "They're not going anywhere."

"This is so exciting!"

Shannon smiled, pulling her closely. "The fun is just beginning, hun."

Charity giggled, her eyes still blustering with excitement.

And about fifteen minutes later, she was seated around every superstar of the WWE. People chatted around her, some of them she didn't even know. She saw Punk in the corner of the room, talking with John Morrison. She was eager to go over there, too, since she and Punk were friends and used to live next door to one another.

"I'm going to say hi to Punk," she whispered to Shannon, standing up and jogging into the corner. John saw her coming, but didn't say a word. She snuck up behind Punk, quietly getting ready to jab him in the side.

"Boo!" she yelled, poking the taller Punk quietly.

He let out a girly squeal, turning around quickly. "Why'd you do that?" he demanded when he saw her.

She smiled slyly. "What, no hello?"

He laughed at her innocent face, wrapping the smaller girl into a big hug. All Charity could do was return it with a wide smile. Punk smelled wonderfully. "I haven't seen you in a while," he commented. "Does the Reject have you locked up?"

Charity rubbed her neck, a shy smile coming onto her face. "No." Charity had moved in with Shannon not too long ago, making her see Punk a lot less, even though she actually considered him her best friend. It made it hard since Punk was always on the road and Charity was always with someone of the Carolina Crew.

"Then why don't I ever see you?" he joked.

"I'm sorry I have a life," she teased, shoving him.

He chuckled. "So what is today about anyway? I heard your Hardy Boyz are the start of whatever the hell Vince wants to ramble about."

"I'm not telling," she teased again. "And if you excuse me, I have to get back to my man." With that, Charity swayed away, leaving a heavy smirk on Punk's lips. He was proud of her; she had come a long way since her days of running away at the slightest problem. She was much more confident in herself and he loved her to death. Never would he admit he liked her as more than a friend; he knew she was happy with Shannon.

"Dude, stop drooling," John mumbled.

Punk cleared his throat, shaking his head, just as "the boss" came onto stage, looking cocky as ever. He smiled at his employees, that sleazy smile no one dared to trust. Vince cleared his throat and tapped the microphone, as if he was the best thing on Earth.

"Good afternoon everyone," he started, the smiling spreading even further across his face, if that was even possible. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all to this meeting today, especially on a day when you were given off."

There was a faint groan from one of the males, seemingly a person of Cryme Tyme.

Vince continued as if he didn't hear it, "I have been reviewing the past year in the WWE and I came across a very interesting file, a file my daughter and I have gone over, something that could make a lot of money for this company as well as give the fans a chance to see how you all really are behind the scenes."

There was a silence as everyone stared back at him cluelessly.

"Matt, please, come explain," Vince said loudly then, as everyone's eyes turned to the elder Hardy.

Matt smiled effortlessly and stood up, walking straight to the podium. He took Vince's spot and looked at his co-workers. "Hey everyone," he started with a smile. "As some of you might already know, Jeff and I tried something back in May that changed our lives a lot… more then we ever realized. It started out as an idea from Jeff, something that spiraled into a huge thing. All of you still looked confused as hell, so let me just say it, I guess. We decided to take a fan… a _super-_fan if you will for a week, to show them how my brother, me, and the other people closest to us lived." Matt paused, looking toward Charity. "It turns out we got to meet an amazing individual who still talks to us to this day and actually dates Shannon Moore. Charity, will you please stand?"

Charity's eyes widened in disbelief, turning to Shannon. He laughed, pushing her. She stood shakily and looked around as everyone stared at her. Slowly, she raised one hand and waved.

"So, that is the girl who won the contest we had. She was able to spend a week at my house and as some of the Smackdown stars… _may_remember spent a day behind the scenes with us at a Smackdown taping. It was an incredible experience for all involved and I believe was a great idea." He nodded once and then turned to Vince.

"Right," Vince said, taking over. "And as I was looking through the files, I thought about this myself. What a great idea! So, I got to thinking and thought this would be a great opportunity for everyone in this company. And therefore, we will be holding a contest similar to the one the Hardys have held. It will feature around ten superstars or so and of course, I will welcome Shannon Moore and the original winner as guests. Now, I have already decided on who is going so there will not be any offers given to superstars, nor do I want anyone coming up to me. Unless someone is unable to go, all decisions are final.

"With that being said, the following are going on the trip: Matt and Jeff, John Cena, Edge, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, Triple H, Brian Kendrick, and Christian. Mickie James and Melina will also be in attendance. If any of you have any problems with spending a weekend with contest winning fans, please do take it up with either Stephanie, me, or any of the other high officials. Contest details and other important information will be announced as it's set. The date will be announced soon. Thank you everyone and I hope everyone will enjoy."

The room lay quiet after Vince's announcement. "What the fuck," whined Randy Orton. "Why the fuck wasn't I invited?"

John Cena chuckled, shoving his best friend. "Man, because they want people who the fans actually like."

"Funny, I seem to remember that the fans cheer me more than they do you." A signature smirk fell onto Randy's lips as John rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, this sounds awesome," Mickie gushed to Beth Phoenix beside her.

"Yeah," Melina said, coming up beside them. "Wonder why we were the only divas invited."

Kelly Kelly nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "It sounds like fun."

Michelle McCool snickered from behind them. "Oh yeah, tons of fun."

The divas stared at her, unsure what to say back

Just in front of them, Charity and Shannon sat, waiting to hear from Matt and Jeff. But, Punk arrived first. "Hey," he said, sitting next to them. "This sounds like it's going to be a whole lot of—"

"Fun?"

"No, drama."

"Huh?" Shannon asked.

"A bunch of superstars are pissed they didn't get to come. Looks like we'll be spending a weekend together soon, though. I'll finally get to see you." Charity smiled. "Looks like Orton is ready to blow a fuse."

All turned their eyes to Randy as he talked animatedly to Vince McMahon. "When doesn't he blow a fuse?" Shannon joked. "It is surprising he wasn't invited though."

"Maybe Vince is worried about his temper," Punk shrugged.

"Maybe," Shannon agreed.

Matt came up with Jeff then, a smile on his face. "So what do you think, Charity?"

Charity beamed. "I'm excited. And embarrassed. You didn't need to shout me out."

Matt smiled wider. "Figured it was an added bonus to embarrass you."

"Funny," Charity said smugly.

"Think of it this way," he said with a shrug. "Soon enough, you'll be doing this all over again. Fans will love this."  


* * *

**A/N**: This is just an opening chapter. The next chapter will introduce all the OCs. I'll put that up tomorrow sometime. In the meantime, leave a review, alert me, and all that good stuff. I'm more likely to update a story if people review and all. I need my inspiration! ;) Please and thank youu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone seems to like it so far. Now, this chapter will only introduce the OCs. I figured why make a long chapter going into all their lives when I can just put it into a paragraph? Uh... that made no sense, but you'll see what I mean soon enough. XD Just FYI, Adam Lamb is based off of Adam Lambert from this year's American Idol. And Abby Synd is my OC. All the others are made up... well not based off anyone. READ AND REVIEW!! :D Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**-*-**

**Ayla Sarver**

Ayla is 30, blonde; single, with a heart of gold. She's a computer programmer. Never been married, but still longs to find "the one" and have the American dream: a house with a white picket fence, and a husband and family. She has never managed to get that far, thanks to her strict religious beliefs (no premarital sex under ANY circumstances). Very compassionate, shy, but will speak up for others, even when she doesn't speak up for herself. Born and raised in the South, she has a thing for all things Southern (especially men). Deeply Christian and devoted to the church.

Entering the contest was something she originally didn't plan on doing. She was a big fan of the Hardys, finding their charm and southern ways very sweet. But never did she believe she would meet them, sure that she'd always just look from afar.

A friend was able to get her to enter, saying she could easily win. She was like the Hardys in a few ways and believed they were some of the coolest men around. She entered to spend the weekend with the Hardyz, hoping for a chance to dance on the wild side with one of the coolest tag teams in history.

-

**Abby Synd**

Abby Synd, 18, just out of high school could be described as bubbly, quiet, and fun. It was an odd combination, yes. She had wild red hair, something she was proud of. With an infectious laugh and a good sense of humor, she was definitely someone easy to get along with. When she fell for someone, she always happened to fall hard. She was entering the contest for one reason: to live her dream. Abby lived, breathed, and slept the WWE. She loved everything that had to do with it and living with the WWE stars for a weekend seemed amazing for her. All throughout high school she wished for a life like the WWE stars, wishing she could know them and live just like them.

She worked hard on her entry, calling herself a writer; she found it important that her entry was absolutely perfect. She entered for CM Punk, believing his easy-going ways made him a person she'd like to get to know better. Of course, she was a big fan of the Hardy Boyz as well.

She was hoping to make memories that would last a lifetime, as well learn about the business in any way she could.

-

**Adam Lamb**

Adam Lamb, a struggling musician had been working to get into the music business for years. He had a set of vocals that couldn't be beat and a charming, loving, and humble personality to match. He was well liked by many, another easy-going personality that everyone loved to be around. Adam had a mysterious aurora about him too. Not many knew he enjoyed the WWE and were even more so surprised when he entered and won.

He thought Mickie James was wonderful, as well as Jeff Hardy. They seemed to both know exactly who they were, which Adam admired. He knew who he was too, but it always made him smile seeing others as so, as well.

Adam just wanted to have fun and make memories too.

-

**Ashley Blue**

Ashley Blue fit the 'typical blonde' statement. She didn't care about who she hurt to get what she wanted and loved to get her way. Typically, she slept her way to get what she wanted and complained if she still didn't get it. Many people didn't like her, nor did most deal with her. She was known as the Paris Hilton wannabee in her hometown. With a low IQ, and a devious, untrusting smile, many knew she wasn't someone to get involved with.

She didn't watch the WWE, but was determined to sleep with John Cena. She found him to be the sexiest man on earth and the smile he owned seemed to make every girl melt. Except, she believed she could do what many couldn't: sleep with him. If entering a contest by WWE for only him meant getting her way, she was glad to do it.

Even if it meant paying her English Major neighbor to write the entry for her.

-

**Marnie Fox**

Marnie was one of the people you avoided in high school. A major in journalism and doesn't take bullcrap. She didn't find anyone too scary nor did she think anyone would hold her down. Known as one of those girls who can make a grown man shit his pants. With long, beautiful brown hair and piercing eyes, everyone was afraid to talk with her. A person who could be considered a natural beauty, with a snarky, loudmouth personality to match. And with said loud mouth, people knew Marnie wasn't someone to mess with.

She loved Edge. She entered for Edge. She wanted Edge to be her best friend. And was determined to make that happen.

-

**Melody Page**

Melody was a small, dark haired twenty-two year old, someone who didn't say much. She spoke so little, you could probably count the words she spoke a day on one hand. She was an avid WWE fan though and studied the matches heavily. Growing up with nothing taught her to appreciate what she had. She loved reading romance novels in her spare time, studying for a degree in medicine at a local community college.

She entered for Brian Kendrick, Rey Mysterio, and Melina.

-

**Jayden Page**

Melody's brother (they're both adopted) and complete opposite. Jayden was known as the opposite of Melody, always talking, almost always having something to say. He loved everything WWE too, but had much more to say about it then his sister ever did. He was easily liked and loved to make friends. His parents favored him over Melody and it was very obvious. He is oblivious to the fact though. Girls lusted over him and his boy-ish good looks. Since he remained so blissfully unaware, he generally didn't realize when someone was just pulling a trick on him.

He entered for HHH, and Mickie James.

**-*-**

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter will be part of the story. ;) Don't worry, lol. And I put pics up of all the OCs in my chapter. If you want to see what Charity Burns looks like from the first chapter, she's under my originial story containger her. Next update tomorrow (hopefully) unless my best friend decides to hold me captive until wrestlemania that night. We'll see. ;) In the meantime, leave a review, alert me, and all that good stuff. I'm more likely to update a story if people review and all. I need my inspiration! ;) Please and thank youu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Hey folks! I killed off the first person last night while writing... it was loads of fun. *giggles* The death won't come for another chapter or two, since I have so many freakin' characters and so much plotline. Oh well. Other than that, thanks for the reviews... I promise, it's only gonna get better. :) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

About four weeks later, everyone was getting ready to leave for the trip. All plans had been finalized (Christian ended up being unable to come) and most were raving to go. The superstars would take one bus to the house Vince had prepared, and the contest winners would be flying in from the different areas. Everyone had yet to see the house they'd be staying in, but all heard it was a large log cabin that would allow a lot of quality time between the celebrities and the fans.

"I'm so excited," Mickie James gushed to Melina, as they climbed onto the bus. The brunette flicked her sunglasses above her eyes, smiling wildly at the 'paparazzi princess'. Melina returned the grin quickly, sitting down in the first seat. The bus driver smiled at them as they passed. "I mean, this is going to be great for the fans and we get a weekend off!"

Melina nodded. "It's going to be fun, definitely."

Just as Mickie went to reply, John Cena came onto the bus. He had a backpack over his shoulder and a wide smile on his face as he talked to his fiancé. Both girls waved while he passed. Mickie smiled. "John…"

"Stop drooling," Melina joked. "He's taken, remember?"

Mickie rolled her eyes. "I know that… I don't like him."

"Sure," Melina continued. "I saw you guys dancin' at the bar the other day."

"We were just dancing," Mickie argued. "What's wrong with that?"

"The look in your eyes. They were ga-ga!" Melina leaned against the other diva, a slick smile on her face.

"Shut up!" Mickie squealed.

"Hey ladies," another voice said; the voice John Cena. He sat down in the opposing seat, his large body frame barely allowing him to do so. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Mickie said back slowly. "Just waiting to leave."

John nodded. "Oh."

"We were just talking about you," Melina said quickly, ignoring the panicked gaze Mickie was trying to hide pitifully. "Mickie was saying you guys were dancing after RAW on Monday. I didn't know you danced."

John shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?"

Both girls nodded. "Yeah," Mickie mumbled. "Dancing is a normal thing. Everyone dances. Not a big deal, people dance all the time—"

"Hey, Mickie, you left a bag outside here!" another voice yelled then, cutting her off mid-ramble. It sounded like the familiar voice of Brian Kendrick. She would have to thank him later.

"Be right back," Mickie said easily, glaring at the gloating Melina as she passed.

Melina giggled quietly, ignoring the confused expression John was giving her.

**-*-**

Paul Lévesque scowled as he watched Mickie and Melina gabbed on the bus. He was pissed that his father-in-law, also known as Vince McMahon, was making him ride on the Coach bus with everyone else. Why should he have to? He was married to Stephanie McMahon… he was _above _them.

"This is fucking stupid," he grumbled, pulling out his cell phone, checking it for the fifth time in a half hour. "Yo, Cena, how much longer until we get there?"

Cena, who was talking to Adam Copeland, looked up. "Uh… about an hour? I dunno, man. Go ask the driver."

Paul scowled again as John turned his back on him, while using his hands, still talking to Adam. "I hate these kids."

**-*-**

"Triple H doesn't look too happy," Charity whispered to CM Punk, looking at the older male. She had remained quiet most of the trip, knowing she wasn't part of the posse and knowing she had to keep her mouth shut.

Punk smiled. "He doesn't wanna be here."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Punk smiled again, looking over Charity's shoulder. "Your lover boy is drooling in his sleep, you know."

Charity laughed loudly, to which everyone looked up. Her face flushed when she caught John Cena looking at her and smiling. He winked once and began to talk to Rey Mysterio. "Shannon, uh, always drools," she mumbled.

"Please don't tell me you're afraid of Cena," Punk laughed, following her gaze.

"He's… _like_, a mammoth!"

"And he acts like a fuckin' Teddy Bear."

Charity shrugged. "Sue me. I'm not used to this."

"You've only been with us for how long and you're still star-struck? Charity, sweetie, what am I going to do with you? We're all normal people, here. Most of us," Punk said, looking at HHH, "aren't gonna attack you."

"Who's attacking my girl?" Matt said, coming up beside Punk and Charity.

She giggled, leaning forward. "No one, sir."

Matt's eyes twinkled as he studied her pretty little face, mystified by the innocence of it. He always loved looking at her, she almost reminded him of when he first met Amy. Such a smile and attitude. "You sure? I don't mind kicking anyone's ass, Char."

"Nope," she answered, stringing the 'o'. "I can't wait to get there though. How much freakin' longer? I feel like we've been driving for weeks on end."

"Not too much longer, I don't think. Just a few more miles. Vince was cool enough to give us a place in the middle of nowhere, where no one can find us. At least we don't have to worry about any fans stalking us or anything."

"Good," she yawned, leaning against Shannon Moore's snoring body. "Wake me up when we get there."

**-*-**

Up front, Mickie, Melina, Brain Kendrick, and Jeff were talking about what they planned on doing all weekend.

"Hey, Mickie," Melina whispered, as Brian and Jeff went off into another conversation. "John keeps looking at you with those lust eyes."

Mickie flushed like a teenager would. "Melina," she snapped back, "he's engaged. Stop trying to set us up. He's with his high—"

"Mickie and John, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first—"

"Melina, how old are you?" Mickie laughed, shoving her forward. The two friends looked at each other once, and even though Mickie tried to hide it, started to crack up.

So it seemed everyone was in good spirits for the weekend… well all considering Triple H, but no one expected him to be happy about a weekend with the fans. Most of them knew he always thought more of himself than the others. Sad, but very true. A true talent in the ring, just fitted with an extra large ego. But even his ego wasn't going to stop the weekend all had in their heads.

Minutes later, the bus stopped in the woods, lurking toward a huge, two-story log cabin. Mickie and Brian were off the bus first, staring at the large house with awe. "Shit," Brian said with a smile. "Vinnie Mac needs to do these kinds of contests more fuckin' often. I bet it has a hot tub. Let's just hope there are some hot chicks to go _with_ the hot tub."

Mickie snickered. "Men."

Next off the bus was the pair of Shannon and Charity, Shannon still half-asleep. She led him to the ground, her eyes rolling quickly. "Wake up, sleepyhead, we're freakin' here."

He mumbled a reply.

Matt and Jeff came up behind them, both staring at the cabin too. "It's nice," Jeff said, nodding towards Brian. "Really nice."

"Yeah," Adam said coming up beside Brian and Mickie, John trailing close behind. Mickie's face flushed at the sight of him. "How long until the fans arrive? I want first dibs at the rooms."

Matt rolled his eyes, though John laughed. "Man, I'll race ya for it."

Adam grinned, something that looked more like an Edge-like reply. "You're on." They ran off, laughing at each other while they pushed and shoved toward the doors.

"How until the fans do get here?" CM Punk asked, last off the bus.

"Should be here soon," Matt replied. Just as he replied, another, cheaper bus pulled up behind the retreating Coach bus. Inside, were the unfamiliar faces of the fans, all looking wide-eyed at the remaining stars, some grinning, and some even pointing.

They all got off slowly, staring at each star, whispering amongst each other. The first off was a small, dark haired girl who couldn't be taller than five-feet. Following her, was a blonde haired boy, his arm around her. "Sis, welcome to heaven," he said. He dragged her forward, going straight up to Matt. "Jayden and Melody Page," he said, sticking out his hand.

Matt smiled at the pair. "Nice to meet you. Just stay right here while we make sure all are here, guys."

Next came up a redheaded girl, who looked relatively young. Beside her was a blonde woman, maybe a few years older than the redhead. "I'm Abby," the redhead said, waving her hand out to Matt. "And this is Ayla."

Ayla smiled shyly, waving once. "Hi."

Matt smiled at them both. "Nice to meet you girls."

As they walked toward the other two, Matt heard Abby squeal, "Oh my Gosh, I just met Matt Hardy. Ayla… OH MY GOSH."

Matt chuckled, seeing another blonde girl, perhaps in her mid-twenties. She looked at Matt blankly, looking a tad slutty in an extremely short mini-skirt and tank-top. "Hi," she said to Matt, barely looking at him.

"Name?" Matt asked.

She frowned. "Uh… Ashley."

Yet, before Matt could ask anymore, she walked off, sitting on a log near the door to the cabin.

A black haired guy who Matt quickly yearned was Adam Lamb came off the bus next, smiling politely before heading over to Abby and Ayla, talking quietly to them. When the last person came off the bus though, Matt thought maybe he was seeing things. The woman was drop-dead gorgeous and looked severely dangerous.

She stalked right up to Matt, barely smiling. "Marnie Fox," she said quickly. And then, like Ashley, she was gone.

"Nice to meet you too," Matt muttered, shaking his head. His brother came up beside him then, smiling. "So, everyone is here, I think. We'll do a better roll-call inside of the house, but yeah."

"Cool," Jeff agreed. "Most of the guys and the girls are inside already, should I tell the winners to go inside too?"

"Yep." Matt smiled slyly at his brother, putting an arm over his shoulder and following the fans and everyone else into the exceptionally large house.

* * *

**A/N**: I do not like HHH, so that's why he's a jerk here... never know though... uhm, other than that, I don't know what else to say other than to read and review cuz you know update I shall. ;) Next update: sometime tomorrow. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Cue the horror story music! MUAHAHA. I think this chapter speaks for itself. Thanks for the reviews! :)

**

* * *

**

-*-

Inside, the voices of all participating whirled around Matt Hardy's head like an angry bee: all he heard was buzz. He saw the fans talking with the superstars, the bouncy redhead nearly attacking CM Punk with her energy – though Punk didn't seem to mind. He was responding with a smile, laughing at whatever she said. The blonde woman named Ayla was standing next to her, listening as well.

Marnie Fox was talking to Brian Kendrick, giving him a seductive smile. Brian looked to be in a trance. _Poor guy_, Matt couldn't help but think.

Jeff came up to Matt again. "Can you hear anything?" he joked.

"Not at all," Matt agreed. "Where are Copeland and Cena?"

"Fighting upstairs still, I think. I'll go get them."

It took a few more minutes for everyone to be in the same room, and the room grew in size. Matt had to smile though; it was definitely one of the most interactive things Vince had ever decided to do with the fans. Smiles seemed to be plentiful. Especially from the Abby girl, she was talking to everyone, it seemed.

"Excuse me!" Matt called out, though no one heard. "Excuse me?!" he yelled, this time everyone looking up, except for the blonde, Ashley. "Welcome everyone! I just want to make sure all the fans are here, so just say 'here' when I call your name." Matt rattled off the names of all the fans, glad to see no one was missing. "Okay, great. Now, obviously, though this place is damn big, some will have to share rooms. I'm sure Jeff and I will share, but if you pair off, we're more likely to find a room for everyone, including superstars."

"Can I have a room with John Cena?" Ashley called out. The room became dead-silent at the blonde's bold proposal.

"Uh…" Matt said, looking at Cena who was wide-eyed. "We'll see…"

It took another fifteen minutes for everyone to get into pairs, Cena pairing with Adam Copeland. Punk and Brian took a room together, Charity and Shannon obviously did as well and of course, Mickie and Melina volunteered to room together. Except for a few stranglers such as Paul, Melody, and Ashley, everyone had found a room together.

"This is so cool," Abby squealed, pulling the unfortunate Ayla along through their room. "Can you believe we're actually doing this?"

Ayla still had to smile at the young girl's enthusiasm. "Not really. It's definitely like a dream."

"The best dream ever," Matt heard as he passed their room, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Hardy," another voice said.

Matt wasn't happy to see Adam Copeland coming up to him. Though Adam and he weren't mortal enemies anymore, it was still awkward when together. "I've got to admit," Adam started, patting his shoulder, "this is pretty damn cool. Good thinkin'."

Matt continued to stare. "Am I dreaming or did you just talk to me like we didn't hate each other?"

Adam smiled. "Weirder things have happened." Adam smiled a Marnie Fox passed him. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got a chick to reel in."

-*-

In another room, Charity was lying down on her bed, Shannon next to her. "I think this is the most amazing thing ever," she said with a smile. "Can you believe it?"

"Uh…" Shannon mumbled. "Sure. Whatever."

"You're so mean!" Charity laughed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's utter love for the weekend so far. "You can at least pretend that you're excited."

"LIKE OH MY GOD. THERE IS JOHN CENA. HE IS SOOOOOO HOT!" Shannon yelled.

Funny enough, Cena passed as this happened. "Uh… thanks Shannon," he said with a smirk, shaking his head, the other blonde, Ashley, trailing after him like a lost puppy.

Charity couldn't hold her laughter in. She patted Shannon on the head as he pouted and rolled her eyes. The weekend was shaping up to be great.

-*-

Mickie James watched Ashley Blue with utter distaste. "Little whore," she muttered while Melina unpacked her make-up and bathroom needs. "Look at her, Mel, she's a total—"

"And you say you don't have the hots for Cena."

"I don't," Mickie clarified.

Melina rolled her eyes. "Sure. Then why do you care that Ashley is following her?"

"Because look at her. That's even less than what Barbie wears to the ring, God!"

Melina laughed. It was an on-going joke that Kelly wore nothing to the ring. It was all in good humor though. Melina shrugged. "Why not? She's not the body for it, so let her be."

"She obviously has a thing for Cena, Mel."

"As do about a million other girls. Get over it, Mick."

"But—"

"If you don't like Cena, get over it." As Mickie pouted, Melina couldn't help but smile. She knew Mickie liked Cena a whole lot.

-*-

Adam Lambert couldn't help but feel swallowed by all the craziness that surrounded him. Sure, he was glad to be there, but all he wanted to do was escape for a bit, maybe even play some music. It was hard to find any quiet in the house as everyone ran from superstar to superstar, striking up conversation. And of course, there was here.

Funny how he was trying to hide from the noise, yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Like a firecracker she ran around the house with her friend Ayla, chatting with everyone. Many seemed to like her; she was a lot of fun and bubbly. Something else got to him though, the way she had a slightly mysterious feel to her. He wanted to know her, but also wanted to wait for her to come up to him.

It seemed like forever away though, since she was mostly stalking CM Punk. Punk seemed to like her as well though, which made him think even more-so that she was cool. Punk always seemed like a chill guy to him.

"Hey," a voice said. Adam looked up to see his roommate, Jayden Page standing above him. "What's up, man?"

Adam shrugged. "Taking in the house. You?"

"Same," Jayden said. "Have you seen any of the divas yet? I'd like to chat with Mickie." Jayden winked.

"Upstairs," Adam said with a smile. "She looks like she wants to kill Ashley though, be careful."

Jayden rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't want to kill Ashley?"

Adam laughed, slapping him five. "Good point, man."

-*-

An hour later, the hysteria seemingly began to calm down to just mild chaos. Ashley Blue was still in hot pursuit of John Cena, who was doing a good job at avoiding her. Even if most of them didn't know her too well, it was obvious she had no idea who anyone else but John Cena was. Jeff Hardy even said to Matt that maybe she wasn't even a fan of wrestling at all.

"Hey John," Ashley said, sitting down next to John, Adam (Copeland), and Marnie. "How are you?" The blonde smiled slyly at him, glad to finally get him to stay still. "I'm Ashley. Big fan."

John gave her an uneasy smile. "Nice to meet ya. Having fun?"

"Some," she said with a shrug. "I could be having more though."

Adam's eyes widened at the double meaning. Did she mean…? "Oh," John said, picking it up too. "Really… how so?"

"Oh." She put a hand on him, tracing one of his muscles, giggling. "You know… just, uh… getting—"

"Hi John!" Mickie said, coming into the room. "I was _just _looking for you."

Ashley glared at Mickie. John seemed relieved while both Adam and Marnie were trying to keep in their laughter. It was going to be a long weekend for some…

-*-

Brian Kendrick smiled in his room, glad to finally be alone. With the door closed shut, he pulled his bag open, grabbing some pot. _Sweet relief, _he thought with a smile. He lit it quickly, ready to finally have some fun. He loved the fans – don't get him wrong – but nothing was better than getting stoned with him. Even if other fans were in hearing distance.

Within minutes, he was completely high and out of it, so he didn't hear as someone came quietly into his room, evil intentions on their mind. The person rolled their eyes – disgusted by Brian's choice of how to spend his time. Then they pulled a knife out from behind their back and crept up to the laughing Kendrick. Before he even knew what hit him, they shoved the knife in his back, making him drop the blunt in his hands.

Brian moaned in protest, starting to fight with the person, but with failed attempts: he was already too weak. He couldn't get a good look – too high to truly see. _I'm a moron,_ he thought. The person slashed at him as he attempted to fight back. Then, they dragged him into the bathroom conjoining two of the rooms and held him down as they filled the bathroom tub with water. It wasn't hard to keep him quiet, with a knife the size of Texas in their hands and the agony he was already enduring. When the person decided the tub water was high enough and Brian had lost enough blood, they tossed him in, grabbing him by the wrists. Brian protested, pleading for his life.

The person chuckled. "You'd rather get high than be here," they snickered, slapping him. "So this is what you get." They slayed one wrist, blood pouring out in a thick swirl. Brian began to lose consciousness as the person slashed his other wrist, the water quickly turning red. They then dropped him inside, while Brian tried to hold onto his last few minutes of life. But the darkness creeping in his eyes quickly overcame him and he closed his eyes for the last time… while the person smirked, glad to see none of the blood was on their shirt. _One down_, they thought with another smirk, wiping the blood on their hands on CM Punk's shirt and leaving the room.

-*-

* * *

**A/N**: Lalalala. Ooh, I just killed Brian Kendrick, didn't I? Oopsie. Well it's just a story, so hmm. Other than that, I'll try to have an update by tomorrow, if not, Friday. :) READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Cue the horror story music! MUAHAHA. I am having waaay too much fun with this story, for the reviews! :)

**

* * *

**

-*-

Downstairs, mainly everyone was seated around the fireplace, only CM Punk, Triple H, Marnie Fox, Melody Page, and Jeff Hardy missing. Everyone was chatting happily, still shocked to see themselves with WWE stars.

CM Punk came in, looking around quickly for Charity Burns. She was seated near Jayden Page and of course, her boyfriend. He refused to look at her too long, knowing the pain would stab away at him if he did. She was smiling – her beautiful smile – and laughing at whatever Shannon was saying.

He took a seat next to Mickie James. Next in was Jeff Hardy, eyes shuffling anxiously. Something seemed wrong to Punk, but he wasn't going to ask. Quickly followed Melody Page, who smiled at Jeff, who didn't even seem to notice. She frowned, shrugged, and took a seat next to her brother.

Abby, to his left – or he was learning to be the most energized person he ever met – was telling Matt and Adam Lamb something he couldn't hear from his seat. Next to her was Ayla, whose eyes were too on Jeff. She seemed to be studying him, probably wondering the same thing that Punk was. Everyone seemed so happy, otherwise though.

He had no idea where Paul was, nor did he really care. Everyone knew that Paul did not want to be there. His mind was full-filled on the weekend being over.

Marnie Fox came in next, sitting down right next to Adam Copeland, an effortlessly beautiful smile on her face.

It was all so chatty… something he wasn't too fond of. "Hey, you," a voice broke in – someone he recognized quickly.

A smile broke out on his face. "Charity."

"Why are you sitting all alone? Join the party!" She grinned, swinging onto him.

"Coming from you?" Punk teased. "I'm surprised you're so into this."

"This is amazing," she admitted. "I'm loving it."

Before CM Punk could answer, Ashley Blue shrieked. She stood up, her eyes frantic. "It's raining inside!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "It's going to ruin my hair!"

Almost everyone rolled their eyes. "Raining inside?" Marnie snickered quietly.

"Where is that water coming from?" Matt asked, coming closer. He looked up, seeing the wet spot on the ceiling. All followed his gaze to the stairs. Then, before anyone else could ask, he began to walk up then, Punk following behind, Jeff and Shannon next. John followed after, Ashley Blue following with a huge frown on her face.

Upstairs, Matt walked into the room that was Kendrick's and Punk's. All eyes fell onto the bloody shirt. "Is… is that blood?" Ashley shrieked wildly. "Oh my God!"

"Where is Kendrick?" Punk asked, looking around.

John's eyes flew to the bathroom, seeing a bloody handprint on the door. "There," he demanded. Ashley shrieked, gripping onto John.

Matt and Jeff walked slowly together, heading up to the door. They pushed it open, seeing the body of Brian face-first into the red water. "Oh fuck!" Matt yelled, running forward. He grabbed Brian's limp body out of the water, nearly collapsing as John and Shannon ran forward. Ashley gave one look at Punk and held up her nose.

"Is he breathing?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know."

"Shit, his wrists are slit."

"Oh my God."

"Holy Shit."

"Look," Punk said, "There is pot on his bed."

"Oh my God."

"Did he commit suicide?"

"Who is he?" Ashley asked. All ignored her.

"Someone try CPR."

"He's not breathing," Jeff muttered, looking for a pulse. "He's dead."

"What?" Punk demanded, shaking his head. "No… fuck!"

"Do you think it was a suicide?" John asked quietly.

Jeff shook his head. "I know Brian. He's not like that. This was not a suicide."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, roping him onto his back. "Look, someone stabbed him."

"OH MY GOD, WHO WAS STABBED?" Ashley yelled.

All looked at each other slowly. Who stabbed Brian Kendrick? Jeff sighed, standing up from the body of his friend. He looked at Shannon who also sighed and walked back into the bedroom where Punk hadn't moved. He looked terrified.

"If I would have come up here," he muttered, "he would still be here. He would still be alive… I could have saved him. Why did I leave him alone? He said he'd be down in a little bit…"

Jeff shook his head at Punk. "Nah, man. He wouldn't have. Whoever did this wanted a quick death. His wrists were torn to shreds. He was dead within minutes."

"The question is now, who did it?" John asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't a suicide?" Shannon asked. "Everyone was down at the party."

"Not everyone," Ashley replied in a sing-song voice.

All looked at her. Matt sighed. "She's right."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah!" She pointed to Punk. "I say it was you, punk boy!"

"CM Punk," Punk corrected with an eye roll.

"Wait—"

"DID YOU JUST SAY I KILLED BRIAN?" Punk exploded. "YOU STUPID BLONDE BIT—"

"Relax, Punk," Shannon said holding him back while he tried to rage forward. Ashley smiled sweetly, dusting her hands. Shannon looked at Ashley. "Why would you say he killed Brian? It—"

Surprisingly, Ashley had a good explanation. "Well, for one, just looks at him: ew." She made a face like he was some bum on the street. Punk growled. "Second, he wasn't downstairs earlier, I saw him come in, staring at that other chick."

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend."

Punk looked to the floor, wanting to kill the blonde. "They're best friends," Shannon answered. "What does that have to do—?"

"The blood on the shirt." Ashley pointed. "Pig boy was wearing it earlier."

"You changed," John agreed. "Why?"

"I changed hours ago!" Punk protested, seeing everyone suddenly staring at him with mistrusting eyes. "You all don't seriously think I would have killed Brian, do you? Man, he was my friend! I didn't kill him."

"Then why did you change?" Ashley asked.

"Where were you?" Punk yelled, "Maybe you killed him!"

"She was with me," John mumbled, looking to the ground. "Downstairs the entire time."

Punk didn't like her, not one bit. Oh how he would love to get his hands around he pretty little neck, snap it… "I didn't kill him! I changed when we got here… what is so wrong with that? Don't you think I'd have blood on my hands or pants, something? I didn't kill Brian! This little bitch who doesn't even know any of your names is lying her whore-face off!"

"Phil, relax," John said calmly. "No one said you killed him."

"Bullshit!" Punk yelled. "I can see it all on your faces. Fuck this, I'll be downstairs. I don't give a fuck what any of you think. I didn't kill Brian." With that, Punk shrugged out of Shannon's grip and left the room.

"What if he's going to kill someone else right now?" Ashley asked, twirling a piece of her hair. Matt and Jeff wanted to believe Punk, but something wasn't right. They most definitely didn't want to think that Ashley was right either though… yet the body of Brian was on the bathroom floor and someone had dirty hands… just who was it?

Jeff sighed, taking one of Brian's sheets to cover his body. "What do we do now? Someone died up here. We can't freak the fans out," he whispered to Matt in the bathroom. "And if Punk did—"

"Punk didn't kill Brian."

"How do you know?"

Matt sighed too. "I just do. Our biggest worry right now is the blonde Barbie out there. She's gonna open her big trap as soon as she goes down the stairs. We need to keep this quiet… Jeff?"

Jeff had zoned out, his eyes glazed. "Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah," he muttered, "We'll keep it quiet."

**-*-**

* * *

**A/N**: Ooh, anyone hate Ashley yet? Did Punk kill Brian? Hmmm, who knows, who knows. It's a mystery... READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Cue the horror story music! MUAHAHA. I am having waaay too much fun with this story, THANK YOU for the reviews! :)

**

* * *

**

After a hasty retreat, Punk collided with the massive livingroom, looking for the most familiar face: Charity. He found her sitting alone, a dreamy smile on her face. He took a seat next to her, not bothering to say hello. All he could think about was Brian. How could everyone – especially that blonde bimbo – upstairs try to tie him to the murder? Sure, Brian and Punk lived very different lifestyles but he would never kill a friend. What sickened him more was the idea that everyone was forming the idea after what Ashley said. The girl looked like she couldn't add two and two together… let alone know anything about him!

"Are you okay?" a soft and tender voice asked, stopping his thoughts. Punk closed his eyes, trying to block everything out. Even her voice – it was only adding to the confusion. Nothing in him doubted someone in the house was a murderer… maybe even one of his co-workers? How could he even – "Punk?"

He opened his eyes to see the soft expression of Charity looking back at him. Her highlighted hair was draped into her face, hiding most of her worried set of gray eyes. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I zoned out."

She smiled too, rolling her eyes. "So what was the water from?"

_Shit! What am I going to tell her? If I tell her Brian's dead, she'll run for the hills._ Part of him knew he should have had more faith in her, but the little memory of her running away still lied crisply in his mind and he knew better than to trust her with a possible murder.

Luckily – or maybe not so luckily – he was saved by everyone else coming down the stairs, Ashley's cold blue eyes staring at him. What was her problem? She reminded him of Paris Hilton, just bitchier.

"Hey everyone," Matt said solemnly.

Punk couldn't believe it! By the looks of it, he was going to tell everyone! Scanning the room, ignoring their gazes, he pondered who could have murdered Brian. Adam Copeland? No, he wasn't evil like his character suggested. Abby was too bouncy and nice to kill someone. Ayla Sarver? She seemed too nice and too innocent – like Abby – to kill anyone. Mickie was a friend – he couldn't imagine her killing anyone, as well as Melina. The rest of the fans he hadn't gotten to know yet so he couldn't be sure. Marnie was attached at Adam (Copeland)'s hip yet she had a mystery aurora to her. Could she have killed Brian?

"So, we found where the water was coming from," Matt said in a dark voice, breaking his thoughts again. Punk looked up – ignoring the strange look that Charity was giving him. Matt sighed, looking between his brother, Shannon, Ashley, and John.

"And?" Adam asked.

"Well… uh… shit. Someone else do it," he hissed, pushing Jeff forward. Jeff frowned at his older brother, looking miffed.

"As Matt was saying," he started, "we found where the water was coming from. It's not a good thing… at _all_. Okay, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Brian committed suicide."

The room filled with gasps and horrified glances. Mickie let out a cry – having been a close friend of Brian's – and buried her face into Melina's shoulder. It went completely silent in the room as everyone let it sink in. Abby and Ayla were whispering amongst themselves, Adam joining in every-so-often. Jayden, Adam (Copeland), and Marnie were wide-eyed and speechless. Charity looked terrified out of her wit, frozen like a deer in headlights.

Punk couldn't believe they were going with that lie. He clenched his fists in anger, wanting to scream out as Ashley smirked at him. If only he could get his hands around her neck… he wanted to slap her. It took a lot for someone to get under his skin and she seemed to be trying her hardest, you know, other than drooling over Cena who looked terrified of the stupid girl.

And before anyone could say anything, Punk stalked out of the room and out of the house, leaving everyone even more so speechless.

"What's with him?" Ashley asked in a ditzy voice, pulling at her blonde locks. "He seriously has some anger problems."

Charity growled in protest to that, rolling her eyes. Everyone hardly seemed to know her, yet everyone wanted to be without Ashley Blue. Then, as Charity glared heavily at the dumb blonde, she ran out after Punk – into the darkness.

-*-

A half hour later, everyone was seated around the fire, completely quiet. Even Abby – who had made it her number one thing to do: talk – was quiet, finding chewing on her nails much more interesting. Both Adam's were staring off into space. In another corner, the Page siblings were whispering occasionally.

"Should we maybe go look for them? They've been gone a while…" Mickie James asked, her eyes still swollen from crying.

"Why?" Ashley asked in a tired voice, yawning, still keeping a glistening eye on John Cena. "They're both morons… let them go get lost."

"Hey!" Shannon snapped, standing up. "That's my girlfriend that you're talking about!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, looking at her manicured nails.

"Stupid bitch," Shannon muttered, sitting back down next to Matt. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Fine," Matt replied confidently. "Punk's not an idiot and Charity is stronger than we make her out to be."

-*-

In the woods, Charity wandered, spooked out by the night sounds. It was chilly out and she wished she would have had a jacket on. It had been almost a half hour since she went out after Punk, yet he seemed no where around. Almost nine at night and she wished to be home at Shannon's sleeping with his somewhat annoying dogs.

"Where are you?" Charity mumbled, looking around the darkness. As she took off toward the house, she found herself falling forward, over a tree root. "Damn!"

"God, be careful," a voice hissed in response, dragging her up. Charity frowned as they began to walk away, muttering to themselves.

"Hey!" she called, stumbling after them. "Punk! Wait, wait _up_! Punk, damn you, wait for me. Where are you going?!"

Punk stopped and looked at her with haunted eyes. Suddenly, she felt awkward around someone she compared to a good pair of jeans. They just fit right. "I'm not going back there," he hissed quietly, not looking her at her.

Charity grew quickly confused, cocking her head to her side. "What?"

"I'm not _welcome_ there."

The brunette had to laugh, shaking her head. "Since when? They're your friends."

"You don't understand," he growled.

"Make me understand then!" Charity shouted, feeling ousted by her best friend's sudden chill. "I'm not sure I do, Punk. What is going on?!"

Punk laughed. "Nothing, I just… I need to be alone."

She almost let him go, but then grabbed him by the arm with surprising strength, turning him to face her. "Tell me what's going on! You don't just stalk out of a house without an explanation to anyone! You're not me… I learned… don't shut me out!"

He looked around once and then whispered, "Brian didn't commit suicide."

"Huh?"

"Charity, someone murdered him… _murdered _him and since I—"

"WHAT? Someone—"

"Shh," Punk hissed quietly. "Don't speak so loud."

"And since I roomed with him, they accused me." Charity's eyes filled with terror. Almost immediately, Punk felt ousted himself. "You got to believe me though, Char. You _have_ to. I didn't kill Brian, he was a friend. Someone framed me! I didn't do it but that little blonde bitch Ashley doesn't like me and—"

"I believe you."

"What?"

"I said I believe you." With a smile, she hugged Punk. "And I'm sure Matt and Jeff do too, as well as Shannon. They know you're not some devious monster."

"I'm not so sure, Char. They looked at me like someone they saw for the first time on the streets."

Charity bit down on her lip, not looking Punk in the eye while she tried to come up with something to do for her best friend. It was freezing out – and it had to have been nearly an hour since she left at that point – so she really wanted to get out of the cold. "Just come back," she finally reasoned. "You have one ally in me. And if that whore bothers you, she'll deal with my right fist."

Punk slugged his arm around her shoulder, though hesitantly. "Why do I highly doubt that?"

Charity smiled. "You weren't there when I beat the shit out of Adam Copeland, were you? I'm dangerous." Punk had to laugh at her matter-of-fact tone and smile. Sure, he wasn't sure if the group would allow him to stay around, but with a friend like Charity, like she recently found out – he didn't have to run.

-*-

Inside, all fell silent as Charity and Punk came inside while Ashley glared at them both, her icy blue eyes daggers at Punk. For once in his life, he ignored her and sat, though she coughed and whispered, "Murderer."

Charity stood up then, before everyone's eyes and walked over. Ashley stared up at her, a sweet, devious little smile on her face. "Do you have a problem?" Charity snapped coldly, eyes like fire. All in the room were surprised by her tone and look, though Matt and the others knew what she was capable of.

"Uh… no," Ashley said looking away, right into the eyes of John Cena.

With a smile, Charity turned back and sat down, pleased with herself. No one was going to talk bad about CM Punk when she was around; she knew he wasn't the one who killed Brian. Maybe she didn't know who did, but she was sure it wasn't Punk. She knew Punk well.

"So… what now?" a shaky voice asked, belonging to Adam Lamb.

Matt was quick to answer. "We continue with our plans… it's all we can do. It's late now though, why don't we call it a night? Tomorrow the rest of the stars and I have some plans for all of you. You'll enjoy spending the day with all your favorite stars. Go get some sleep and be up before ten tomorrow morning."

Even Matt had to worry as he watched everyone file out of the livingroom… was one of them on the prowl for human blood? He only wished he could call Brian's dead a suicide, knowing it was so far from that.

-*-

Later that night, Punk found himself unable to sleep with the metal-like smell of Brian's blood wavering in from the bathroom. Even with the door closed tightly, he could smell it and it gave him the chills. What could he do, though? He wasn't going to make himself look like a wuss by asking for another room, especially when some of the people in the house thought he killed someone.

With a sigh, he stepped out of bed, deciding to go downstairs to get a Pepsi. For Punk, it was never too late for a carbonated beverage.

He exited his room slowly, eyes taking a while to adjust to the darkness of the house. Each step he took made the floorboards creak with old age, almost giving him goosebumps. When he got to the wooden stairs, Punk sighed. Why let it bother him anymore? He knew he was innocent. And just as he went to go down the stairs, he felt two firm hands place themselves on his back, shoving him, falling head first before he could stop himself – down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N**: OOH, who pushed Punk down the stairs? Who is it, who is it, who is it? Muahah! I'm evil... READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Cue the horror story music! MUAHAHA. I am having waaay too much fun with this story, THANK YOU for the reviews! :)

**

* * *

**

Charity Burns awoke at the sound of a heavy thud coming from downstairs. Seeing Shannon sleeping to her right, she got up and walked slowly toward the door of her room. Truthfully, ever since Punk told her Brian had been murdered she couldn't honestly sleep all too well.

She felt the bedroom, seeing no one around her. Slowly, she made her way to the stairs, seeing something huddled in a ball on the bottom. And before she could process anything any further, the girl screamed loudly seeing it move just in the slightest.

Seconds later, John Cena was by her side, followed by Matt – who had recognized her screams. "What is going on?" John Cena demanded, rubbing his blue eyes.

"There is something down there!" Charity wailed.

Matt and John exchanged a baffled look and turned the hallway light on, seconds later, their ears getting another well… earful of Charity's scream. "God, stop that!" John snapped, before seeing why she screamed.

Yet she was already down the steps by the time Matt and John realized who was huddled in a ball on the floor. Tears filled her eyes, seeing CM Punk looking like he nearly snapped in two. "Punk!" she cried loudly, shaking him just a little. "Punk!"

"Can you stop screaming like that?" he replied dryly, though anguish covered the humor in his voice thickly.

"Oh thank _God_," Charity gushed while Matt and John came up on her side.

"I can't move," Punk admitted, struggling to look the young girl in the eye. It was true – after his fall Punk couldn't move; it hurt too much. "I think I threw out my back or something."

"What happened?" John demanded.

"I went to go downstairs for a Pepsi and someone _pushed_ me down a fuckin' flight of stairs."

"Who?"

"Do I look like I know who did it?" Punk snapped at John's question.

Matt knew something was going on though as he set eyes on Charity, the terror all over her face. "You know," he confirmed. Charity nodded. "Shit, John… if she knows… I mean, we can't keep lyin' like this. Whoever the fuck is doing this shit obviously isn't Punk – not that we thought it was you – and whoever it really is, is getting pissed apparently. Someone is a murderer."

"Obviously."

Punk sighed behind them. "Do you think one of you morons could move me to the couch and we could _all_ discuss this? I'm surprised with her screams the entire house hasn't been woken up."

Charity pouted slightly, though she couldn't find anything inside of her for a joke. Someone killed Brian and obviously attempted to murder Punk… who knew what they planned to do next? She watched as John and Matt struggled to bring Punk over to the couch, whispering as they did so. No need to wake anyone else up.

"Charity," John said, looking at her. She felt her heart thump out of fear as he did this – there was just something about John that had always made her a little afraid. His size, maybe. "Go get your cell phone. We need to call Vince. Something isn't right here anymore. We need to cut this trip short."

Matt nodded for confirmation. "Whoever did this – whether it was a fan or superstar – is obviously not happy and I don't want anyone else hurt… or worse. We're getting out of here by daylight."

Charity nodded, walking slowly up the stairs, seeing many of the fans and superstars with their heads poking out of their doors. "What happened?" Shannon demanded, seeing Charity's tear-covered face. He took her into his arms and held her for a moment, looking in her eyes much like Matt had. "You know."

Seeing everyone around her looking at them as they spoke, she pulled them into their room. "We're leaving," she whispered. "Someone just tried to push Punk down the stairs. Matt doesn't think it's safe."

Before Shannon could reply, there was another scream coming from just north of their room. With alarmed eyes, they ran out of the room, seeing Melody Page standing in front of a room, her eyes filled with terror and fright. "He's dead!" she wailed, stomping her foot on the ground, before collapsing.

"Who?" Shannon demanded.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer, looking into the room, seeing Melody's brother a bloody mess. There was so much blood everywhere; Shannon couldn't even see where it started. Standing near the door, Adam Lamb stood his eyes wide as well. Blood covered his shirt as well, though he seemed fine.

"I tried waking him up when I heard the first scream," Adam reasoned quietly, "and I felt the blood. It was dark… so I couldn't see… I…" Adam couldn't continue, he ran from the room, into the bathroom, the sounds of retching filling the air.

Matt came up beside of the on-lookers (Melody and Shannon). "What the fuck!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the wall, shaking his head wildly. "This can't be fucking happening! Everyone up! I said everyone _up_! Be downstairs in the livingroom in five minutes. If you're not there… you're not going to be happy, okay? This is fucking ridiculous! HURRY UP!"

Everyone was terrified as Matt stomped down the stairs, curses stringing from every inch of his mouth. Abby came from her room, not looking in the room. Instead, she looked at Melody. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. "Your brother was nice."

Melody forced a smile, but didn't say anything. She only sighed, tears falling from her face as she walked past, leaving Abby to stare out into the darkness that hallway left. Then, she went back to her room, grabbed a sweatshirt and followed Ayla and the terrified Adam into the livingroom.

Downstairs, chaos insured. Everyone talked in busied voices, tears plentiful, especially by all the women. Even Ashley had nothing to say. Marnie and Adam (Copeland) seemed to be quiet comfortable holding each other, making a few think perhaps they had gotten a little fun in during the two hours everyone had been asleep.

Beside them, Ayla sat, her hands covering her face. She was whispering softly, making Matt Hardy think she was praying through her tears. Abby was farther away – the first time he'd seen her alone – crying softly in the corner, her red hair a tangled mess around her face. Near her, Adam Lamb was watching, looking like he wanted to go up to her. To his left, Mickie and Melina sobbed heavily, both shaking. John Cena and Rey Mysterio were trying to talk to them both, with no prevail. Ashley didn't even seem to care. She sat on the same couch as Melody and Paul Lévesque, though farthest away as possible. The rest were huddled closely together – Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Charity – all looking alarmed. Punk was on the couch next to them, listening in.

"Listen up, everyone!" Matt called out finally, raising his hand in the air. "Listen!"

The little conversation that was happening stopped and blurry eyes stared back at Matt sadly.

"I'm not even going to lie anymore. Brian didn't commit suicide. Someone murdered him… and tried to murder CM Punk. This person obviously succeeded in killing one other person, Jayden… which is sickening. I don't know if there is some masked murderer walking around the woods, but something tells me that there isn't, that it is one of our one, one of the people sitting in this room right now. Take a look around everyone, someone in this room has killed two innocent people. All I'm saying is that until I can call Mr. McMahon tomorrow, no one leaves this room. I don't give a damn to why you must, no one is leaving. There is a bathroom just down the hall, you can use that. We go as a group to get something to eat. Until I can see the sun, no one leaves! Is this understood? I don't know if what I'm saying is crazy, but I'm not letting another life be gone."

Ashley raised her hand. "But the killer is right there!" she whined, pointing at CM Punk. "He killed Brian and he probably killed Jason too!"

"Jayden," Melody hissed.

"Whatever! He killed him! So why can't we go back to bed?!"

"Uh, do I look like I through myself down a flight of stairs to you?"

Ashley shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "Look, buddy, whatever you do for your sick amusement isn't any of my business."

Punk snickered. "I can't believe her! I didn't kill anyone. I went to get a soda. I'm a fuckin' insomniac! I don't sleep at night. Someone _pushed_ me. I didn't do anything!"

"If you want to believe him," Ashley answered, again shrugging her shoulders.

This time, Matt stepped in. "Yeah, I do believe him, Ashley. I've known him for a few years now and I highly doubt he through himself down a flight of stairs or killed anyone. So shut your pretty little mouth before I stuff something in it!" he yelled.

She didn't say a word after, only looked out into the darkness.

"Anyway," Matt continued. "That's final. We don't move. Is that clear?"

No one dared to say no.

* * *

**A/N**: Punk lives! (Did you think I was seriously gonna kill off my third favorite that early? ;D) Jayden is gone. :( Well, he wasn't that big of a character, though... so... well... Ashley is still a... uh... bitch... so... Muahah! I'm evil... READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Cue the horror story music! MUAHAHA. I don't really like this chapter all that much, but I needed to get where it is at the end. Oh well. It'll be better and pick up alot better in the next chapter. It's really hard with so many people to keep in the story, you know? THANK YOU for the reviews! :)

**

* * *

**

The plan Matt had worked well for a while. Everyone was terrified but all broke into small groups, talking with those who they had become closest to. Some were even coupled up, seeing that Adam (Copeland) and Marnie Fox were playing a fierce game of tonsil hockey in the corner. At least one thing was coming out good of the already soured weekend.

Yet, in one corner, Abby and Ayla were mid-conversation about one of the Hardy brothers.

"I just love Matt," Abby gushed, her hair waving all over her face, no matter how many times she tried to control it with a headband. It seemed to have a mind of its own. "He's so inspiring."

Ayla smiled, looking over at Matt. He was talking with Jeff, using his hands to motion at something. "He is, isn't he?" Abby squealed a little. Even Ayla was beginning to see the eighteen-year-old was a little over-zealous. "Do you ever think about what happened between him and Amy Dumas, though? He hasn't gotten into a real relationship since then."

Abby shrugged, toying with one curl of her hair. "Maybe he's just looking for the right girl to steal his heart. I mean, isn't everyone?"

The blonde shrugged too, almost forgetting that someone around her was a murderer as she considered what Abby was saying. "I guess that's true."

-*-

Paul Lévesque sighed as the time ticked by. A little past midnight it was and he couldn't help but think: when would the sun come up? Sure, he was worried about whoever was lurking around them, but if he had to spend another hour around that Abby chick, he was going to pull his hair out. All she did was talk, like most of the fans seemed to do. He loved seeing the fans happy, but everything was getting on his nerves. He didn't want to be around anyone anymore. Rather he would be home with his kids and Stephanie. Anywhere but in the woods seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Then, it hit him. Why did he even have to stay there? He was the biggest one there, other than John Cena and Adam Copeland. He didn't have to worry about anyone touching him.

He got up, walking toward the kitchen to test his theory. Matt's eyes were quick to fly up, staring back at him. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "You can't leave!"

Paul shook his head. "I'm hungry."

Charity ran forward then. "Don't go alone! It's not safe."

The man pointed a finger at the young girl, not caring what she had to say. "Everyone is in this room. How is it not safe? I'm fuckin' hungry. I'm going to eat something."

The brunette girl was surprised as Paul turned and walked out of the room, ignoring Matt's demanding voice, telling him to come back. He chuckled as he exited the room, closing the kitchen door behind him. They were all ridiculous to think he wouldn't be okay. Whoever got a thrill out of murder was seated in the livingroom and certainly, he wasn't the murderer, so why did it matter? He'd come back into the room fine.

He continued to chuckle as he dug around the fridge, which Mr. McMahon had stocked up with every food imaginable. Like he was going to let it all go to waste. Soon as the sun came up, Vinnie Mac would be called and they'd all be whisked away, brought back to the reality of the WWE. Back to the intense schedule and heavy workouts! This was a temporary heaven compared to his normal life… he was gotta eat it up.

_Creak… _

Paul stopped at the noise, nearly dropping a container of pickles. Turning around, he saw nothing. "Oh, funny guys," he said smugly. "Trying to scare me isn't going to work!"

Rolling his eyes, he went back to opening a jar of pickles and some chips.

_Creak…_

"I said knock it off!" he snapped. "I'll be right back in the damn livingroom so Matt doesn't shit himself. God."

Something shuffled from behind him.

"You're a bunch—"

Paul dropped the jar of pickles, the plastic container falling onto the floor, seeing a person just about the size of him with a ski mask on. "Funny," he finally said, rolling his eyes. "Adam, I'm not stupid. I know it's you. Take the mask off."

The person shook their hand, descending toward him, something swinging behind their back. A pin could have dropped in those three seconds as the person came up to Paul, a sick and demented smile on their face.

"Adam!" Paul said nervously. "Knock it off!"

Another shake came from the person's head as their arms disappeared behind their back, rising over their head, a bloody ax in their hands.

"What the fuck!" Paul yelled, not loud enough for everyone else to hear. "This isn't funny anymore!" Before another word could exit Paul's mouth though, the person swung down on him, getting him in the shoulder. The shock caught Paul off guard, making him unable to scream. The large man fell to the ground, his vision blurring.

The person swung up again, the blood dripping off the ax as it came down again on Paul's body, this time nearly killing him. The man married to Stephanie McMahon let out a painful cry then – one that ricocheted through the entire log cabin. The person smirked down at Paul as he began to bleed out on the floor, shaking their head. Hearing the voices of the others coming closer, they took this as their cue to get the hell out of the room, leaving through the backdoor, nothing left to prove who they were.

John Cena and Adam Copeland came barreling into the room followed closely by Matt and Jeff. They turned the lights on, seeing Paul's body on the floor, torn almost in two.

"Everyone was inside!" Matt wailed, tripping over the jar of pickles as he ran closer, looking for any clues. "This is impossible!"

Jeff sighed, leaning against the wood. Everything was making him nauseous. How could anyone do that to another human being? "We need to get the fuck out of here," he mumbled.

John Cena watched as Paul gurgled, barely conscious. "He's not going to make it," he said sadly, feeling the weak pulse on his neck. Getting up, he stared down at the heinous sight, unable to come up with another coherent statement.

The four men exchanged terrified expressions, Adam much too shocked to say a word. He knew though Paul could be a pain in the ass the man would do anything to help out another man (out of the wrestling ring, that is). He knew that Paul loved meeting the 'Make A Wish' kids; he knew how respectable he was with those who came before him. Most of all, Adam knew how much he happened to look up to Paul.

"We need to get out of here," Adam declared quietly, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Absolutely not!" John replied. "We wait like we were."

"Look," Jeff said, ignoring his brother's baffled look, "whoever this obviously isn't in the livingroom. Maybe it's some fuckin' whacked fan who is jealous they didn't win, maybe it's just some ol' psychopath looking for some fun – I don't fucking care _who _it is, to tell you the truth. Just putting it bluntly… they're getting more confident. It's not going to be long until they show up in that livingroom. We need to get the fuck out of here. Start for the highway, as a group. It's the safest bet we have."

"It's a trap!" John snapped. "This fucker wants us out there! We follow him and he's gonna get us into some Texas Chainsaw Massacre-like shit. No fucking way. I'm staying here."

Adam jumped up, glaring at John. "Do you want to see your fiancé again, John?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we need to get out of here. I'm with Jeff. Matt?"

Matt shrugged. "I just want this to end," he admitted.

"It's three against one," Adam finished, walking toward the door. "So take it or leave it. Me, quite frankly… well… I wouldn't wanna sit anywhere around here alone and I don't think anyone else is gonna take your side, really."

Jeff gave one pointed look at Paul and then followed Adam out, taking his brother with him. John sighed, seeing way too many horror movies to agree with them. Didn't they know going into the woods at night was never going to work? He couldn't say anything though. He knew everyone would most likely agree with anything the Hardyz had to say and Adam was right… going anywhere alone wasn't the best thing to do. So, with one look of his own at the deceased Paul, he followed the others back into the chaotic livingroom.

Everyone heard the news at that point and many had dissolved into tears. Abby was wailing about going home, holding onto Adam Lamb. Rey Mysterio and Melina were talking in fast-paced Spanish; no one knew what they were saying. The room was completely frenzied.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled, startling anyone. He hadn't said much since arriving. "Okay, look. We're going to split into two groups. It's safer in numbers, you know? One big group would cause too much attention," he explained, leaning against the couch. "Each group will have a cell phone to use in case of emergency."

"Jeff—" Charity tried.

"Hold on, Char. Now, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this shit. We're in deep trouble here. Whoever his nutcase is means serious business… especially if they took down someone like Paul… I mean Triple H."

"Jeff—"

"I said wait, Char. Anyway—"

"Jeff!" Charity snapped. "I'm trying to tell you something!"

"What?" he answered in the same heated tone.

"The cell phones… they're gone."

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?"

"Gone, as in _gone_! No one knows where their cell phones are!" she explained quietly, looking fearfully at Matt and Shannon.

"How is that possible?"

"They're all just gone," Shannon replied. "Mine was taken out of my jeans while we were sleeping. It's not here anymore…"

"Everyone's?" Matt asked.

"This is crazy!" Ashley yelled. "Is this some kind of prank? I didn't have my neighbor write that entry for nothing! I want to get the fuck out of here!"

"Everyone's is gone," Punk confirmed, ignoring the hysterical Ashley.

The true panic began to set in as everyone began to see they were part of some game, being fooled by some master player who had them all on some set of strings. "We need to move," Jeff said quietly, ignoring the pleas coming from everyone's voice as the room rose back to hysterics all together.

"Okay," Matt yelled, "Group one: Ayla, Mickie, Copeland, Marnie, Rey, Punk and Jeff. You're all coming with me. Group two: Melina, Cena, Abby, Melody, Ashley, Shannon, Adam… Lamb and Charity. You're all under the leader of Cena. Is that clear?"

Voices rose into protest of being separated from their friends. Yet, soon everyone fizzled into two groups, the second group looking tiny compared to Cena's large physique. He didn't look too happy as being one of the leaders, but it didn't matter anymore. This was a life or death situation: one's fight for survival.

* * *

**A/N**: Paul died for a reason, I swear it's not because I don't like him. You'll see later on. ;) Lol. Uhm... other than that... yeah, not much to say. The story will pick up next chapter because it'll be easier to write. :) READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Whooo! It's been a while since I updated this. Sorry about that guys. :) I've been mucho busy (and I am sooo glad to have my life back). Anyway thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter! :)

**

* * *

**

"I don't want to be separated from you," Charity told Punk fearfully a few minutes later while she leaned carefully down on the couch. Punk winced as she latched onto him, his back screaming in agony. Why hadn't anyone thought of him and his sudden disability? There was no way he could move with his back thrown out like that.

"You're going to be fine," Punk told her though, putting his tattooed arm around her back. "A bear couldn't get through Cena. Hell, screw that, a pack of bears couldn't get through Cena."

Charity giggled a little. "Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

He glanced briefly at John Cena before looking back at Charity with a grin. "Nope."

She sighed, sitting down in response. Her gray-blue eyes were dripping with worry. "Why is this happening? It's like contests like this attract trouble. Three people are dead and you're hurt…"

"I don't know why it's happening… but I will say, I'll never agree to something like this again." Punk offered her another grin, something she was quick to shoot back down.

"Stop making jokes… it's not funny. This is serious."

"What do you want me to say?" he rebutted quietly. "I'm not going to scare everyone shitless. Look, I wasn't going to mention it, but whoever this is has to be in the house still. Someone in this _room_ is a murderer, Charity. No one passed by me when I fell and you were out of your room within seconds."

Fear caked the young girl's eyes quickly, the realization dawning on her. "It's someone in here…" she repeated quietly. "Someone in here is a murderer. It has to be a fan."

"Why?"

"Why would any of the stars commit murder?" she accused. "Everyone pretty much gets along."

"Not everyone." Punk looked pointedly at Adam Copeland while he argued with an irritated Matt Hardy.

"Adam is an asshole at times, but he wouldn't kill someone," Charity informed him.

"I didn't say he would, but not everyone is friends here. I wouldn't put it past anyone."

"That scares me."

Punk looked at the tearing girl and pulled her closer, despite the aching in his back. "Yeah, it scares me too."

-*-

Ten minutes later, everyone was still buzzing about the new information, all though had gathered some important things like water and snack food. "Listen up!" Matt Hardy called out, standing in the center of the log cabin living room. "We're gonna get moving in a few minutes. But I'd like to go over some things first, if no one minds."

Silence followed Matt's words. "Good," he replied. "Look, obviously we're pretty screwed. I'm not lying to anyone anymore. Whoever is behind this, whether they are outside waiting for us or even in this room—"

"Ahem," Ashley coughed, glaring at Punk.

Punk responded by flipping his middle finger at her and settling back in spot on the couch.

"Anyway," Matt snapped, "If we can get past some childish games, we need to stick together. I've seen way too many damn horror movies where morons separate after fights and I think it's important we stick together in these two groups. It may not seem smart to some of you, but I think it's a good idea to be in two groups since it will confuse whoever is after us."

"Or make someone hunt us down further," Adam Copeland muttered from under his breath.

"Adam, did you have something to say?"

Adam Copeland shook his head and focused his eyes on the beautiful Marnie Fox to his left. Matt couldn't believe he had been civil with Adam only a few hours ago. It seemed that in only a half an hour's time, Adam was right back to being the snippy person he knew him as.

"Again, I continue," Matt started again, "We'll separate. If anyone gets to help or a phone, get help for the others as soon as possible." He paused, looking around him, finally out into the darkness. "I would have liked to wait until morning, but this fucker obviously doesn't mind striking at night in this house so… we're not safe anywhere. Why not move toward what could be help?"

John Cena stood up. "Quite frankly, I think this is really stupid."

"Why?"

"You claim you've seen a ton of fuckin' horror movies before and yet you're leading us into the woods in the pitch black darkness. Gee, I don't know; does that scream horror movie to anyone else to me?" Muffled replies were heard, the most vocal from Ashley. But that was to be expected as it was becoming known about her true reasons for coming to the contest. She wanted John Cena… and didn't happen to care he was engaged.

"I agree," said another soft voice. Matt couldn't help but find his eyes narrow at the noise, focusing on the timid-looking Mickie James, who had spoken.

"What?"

"I said I agree."

"This is just fuckin' great!" Matt snapped, flopping down on one of the sofas. "So, Mickie, John, what do you suggest?"

"We stay put."

Even Jeff had to stand up for his brother then, motioning to the kitchen. "Because that worked so well," he said sarcastically.

John remained calm and shook his head. "It is not my fault Paul decided to be a moron and go out on his own. We warned him. But as a group, I don't really think anyone is going to bother us, you know? As a group, we're better protected in a well lit place that is also shelter."

"Fine," Matt said calmly. "We'll redo this. Anyone that wants to stay put can stay with John. Anyone that wants get the fuck out of this horror story can come with me. How's that sound?"

Silence, terrified silence.

"I'm staying with Punk," Charity whispered.

Matt's eyes flew to her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but Punk can't really walk at the moment. He threw his back out when he was shoved," she reminded him gently. "I'm not going to leave him."

Shannon flew up this time. "Are you fucking insane, Char? We need to get the fuck out of here."

She nodded her head. "Maybe I'm insane, I don't know. But I don't think it's safe out there. As a group in here, we're safe."

"I can't believe this," Matt mumbled.

More silence.

"Okay," Matt finally stated. "All in favor of staying in the house raise your hand."

Charity, Punk (though more involuntarily), John, Mickie, Ashley (who didn't seem too happy by Mickie's hand), Rey, Abby, and Adam Lamb all raised their hands.

"All in favor of going with me?"

Shannon, Jeff, Adam Copeland, Marnie, Ayla, Melody, and Melina all tentatively raised their hands.

"Then it's settled. My group, let's go. The rest of you… well, good luck. We'll send help when we find it."

With that, the second group stormed out, leaving some very sullen people behind. "I've never seen Matt that mad in a long time," Charity whispered to Punk. "It was scary."

"He's upset," Punk reasoned. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

* * *

**A/N**: Hmm, so chaos is starting? The groups are REALLY split in two with different interests in mind. Will the killer go after them? Who knows? You'll find out soon enough... READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: I think this is probably the best chapter so far. It's really good in my eyes... and it will full-fill a certain person's need of happiness... somewhat. THERE GIRL. :D Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy (and review)! :)

**

* * *

**

Charity grew restless quickly after the other group filed out. She was worried about her boyfriend, how he could just leave her there… to go without her. She probably should have went with him, but found she couldn't leave Punk. He was her best friend. Her _injured_ best friend. Even though she wasn't responsible for what happened to him, she felt the need to be there anyway.

"What's the matter?" Adam Lamb asked the girl, watching her pace. Both he and Abby had been in deep discussion minutes ago.

"Nothing."

Adam cringed at the young girl's coldness and turned back to Abby. She was smiling at him wildly; despite the bad hand they had been dealt. Even he couldn't help but smile back at her; she just had that infectious kind of smile where you had to. "So you sing," Abby sighed. "That's great. I wish I could. I'd probably break a window if I tried."

Adam laughed. "I doubt it. No one can be that bad."

She shrugged, leaning forward to get closer to the good-looking male. "I pretty much am."

"So what else do you like?"

"Writing. I'm big on stories, you know? Anything I can make my own world in. Create a different world from my own. Make-believe."

"Singing is a way of storytelling."

"It is," she confirmed with another smile, leaning forward. He leaned forward too, his smile turning softer as his lips turned into a pout. Yet before their lips could meet, a loud crash sounded through the house and a massive-looking rock flew through a window, shattering it. Glass and the rock came toward the redhead while she screamed, seeing the blood already covering the stone.

"Oh my—"

Two strong arms thrust her out of the way, making her tumble onto the wooden floor. Abby watched as the glass showered over Adam, his skin turning red in parts almost instantly. The rock—probably the size of his head—missed him by just the slightest inch. He fell to the floor, landing on more glass.

"Oh my God!" Abby wailed, her voice going up more and more octaves by the second.

All eyes were on the window as a dark figure passed it, the shadow too dark to tell its features. The girls all flew to the side of John Cena, except for Abby who was at Adam's side, fluidly trying to help him up and away from the window.

Then, as the rock finally stopped spinning on the floor, Punk snapped at Ashley, "Still think it's me?"

-*-

In the woods, Matt Hardy glared into the night. He was still angry about what had happened in the cabin, still angered how one of his own even went against him. He loved Charity with all his heart, but how could she not go with him? Did she not trust him with her safety? That was a stupid question. Of course she did. Matt was one of the people Charity trusted the most, other than Shannon and Punk. It was understandable, he supposed, since she was staying with Punk—her best friend, he had to remember—but part of him was still angered.

The blonde woman he remembered as Ayla came up to him then, fear dripping in her eyes. "Hi," she said tentatively.

Matt tried to smile back at the woman; always pleasant to the fans… at least he _tried_ to be. If he had to spend one more minute with that Ashley chick, he was going to rip her head off, no doubt about it. "Ayla right?"

Ayla nodded. "Ayla Sarver. I'm just curious… where are we heading?"

"Toward the highway if we can. It was a really weird trail in here, if you remember. It may take a while."

Ayla got queasy at his casual tone. Had he forgotten why they had left? What if they were with the murderer? What if the person wasn't part of their group, but someone who was crazy they had disturbed? She had a feeling they weren't getting to the highway without a fight. "Do you know the trail?"

He smiled apologetically at the blonde. "I'm afraid I don't. It won't be too hard, even in the dark though. I'm sure."

"Do you mind if I walk near you?" she asked quietly, eyes falling to the ground. "I don't really know anyone else too well, other than your brother or you…"

Matt gave her a more confident smile in response, as he began walking, the rest of the group close behind him. "That's fine. I need someone to talk to anyway." Even Matt was pleased to see the wide smile that quickly filled her face. With that, he continued, a better spirit instilled in him.

-*-

Back at the house, chaos still ensued. Everyone spoke in hushed voices, hearing the scrapping of something from outside. Abby was quietly still helping Adam up, bringing him over to the nearest couch. From there, she had taken off her jacket and placed it over one of his arms, too afraid to even ask for a towel… which involved leaving the room anyway, something _no one_ was willing to do anymore.

"Who is out there?" Ashley howled quietly. "What is that noise?"

"Shh," John snapped at the girl. "Be quiet."

Abby moved closer to Adam. "You're crazy for taking that before," she told him. "You could have killed yourself."

Adam shrugged. "It's just glass… no big deal."

"There was a very large rock that came with that broken glass. It could have taken your head off!" She was going a little overboard, but he understood. "Besides," she added softly, "Glass is dangerous. Be glad none of the cuts were that bad." They studied his bloodied arms, seeing the little shards of glass inside. Slowly they were removing them.

"Maybe I'm just superman," he teased, a slick smile coming on his face.

"As long as I'm Lois Lane, that's quite fine," Abby murmured back before she heard what she had said. When she did, her eyes widened in fear. Never before had she been so vocal about her feelings with someone. Abby had never been in love before, other than the casual boyfriend. She didn't think of herself more than an ordinary person, not ugly but not beautiful. It was a rare sight for her to be so open about what she had thought or believed.

Adam was quick to smile again though, taking one of his injured arms to brush her thick mane from her eyes. "I'd like that."

The scrapping sounds got louder suddenly and everyone froze in place. John and Rey stood up, looking at the front door. Though it was locked, something in John's mind told him if someone was waiting on the other side, a lock wasn't going to stop him. Mickie cried quietly, moving closer to the shaking Charity and still Punk. Ashley just stood near them, her hands on their hips.

"This fucker is ruining my weekend!" she snapped angrily. "Who the fuck they think they are?"

No one answered her.

"I dare this bastard to show their face in front of all of us," she continued, her rant loud enough for anyone to hear outside. "All they've done so far is target people who were by themselves. A real pussy in my eyes. They killed those guys upstairs while they were alone, they killed the buff guy alone… hell, they even almost pulled off killing punk boy over here! What a great accomplishment… they were all _alone_. Let's see what this moron can do with a group to fend them!"

"Stop up!" John raged, grabbing the blonde girl by her hands, shaking her. "Do not make any noise."

"Too late," Punk said fearfully as the front door handle jiggled, someone trying to turn it.

"Get out of the living room," John ordered low enough so only the people in the room could hear. "Rey, help Punk. Mickie you too. Get out, now."

No one spoke again John as his eyes fell onto the door. Quickly, Rey and Charity helped Punk into a standing position, tearing him as quietly through the double doors to the kitchen, the others following.

John sighed when he saw he was alone. Maybe it was just one of the others at the door, maybe it was whoever got a sick thrill from killing people, it really didn't matter. He knew he was the only one who could save them now. With Punk and Adam injured, his only other help was Rey Mysterio who was sadly too small to do anything, he feared. In John's eyes, anyone who took down Paul Lévesque had to be a giant.

"Bring it on," he said quietly. Then, before his eyes, what looked like an ax came through the door. He jumped involuntarily. Another swing hit the door, knocking a slim piece out.

He barred himself forward, waiting for the worst. The door was shot again as the ax swung through it another time. Then, a glove-covered hand reached through the door, unlocking it. A tall, dark-clothed and masked person with a sadistic smile on their face came through the door, staggering toward him. John noticed he was just the slightest taller… but without a weapon. The bloody ax in the person's hand swung near him while he tried to back up.

That's when he heard her voice, followed by what sounded to be Mickie James'. "No!" Ashley Blue wailed. "You can't kill him! I haven't had sex with him yet."

The person stopped, cocking their head to the side. The smile turned to a smirk, a soft, unrecognizable chuckle leaving their mouth. "Ashley, get out of here," John said lowly, ignoring her previous words. She was a complete whore, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her dead.

"No!" she snapped, stepping forward. "This freak isn't ruining this for me!" She came forward more, her brown eyes glistening with anger. "Who do you think you are?!"

The person continued to smile, swinging the ax. "Ashley, get the fuck out of here!" John ordered.

She ignored him, moving closer to the person, close enough to touch them. "Do you know what you've done? You're ruining my chances, bucko!" The person chuckled again, rolling their eyes. Then, with one hand, they picked up the small, annoying girl and flung her by her neck toward a wall. She fell to the ground with a thud, a small squeak coming from her lips.

Then, Ashley scrambled to move out of the swinging ax's direction. John, seeing this moved quickly. He ran toward the person, his arms outstretched. With a blunt force, he rammed his hands into the back of the person, stopping their movement. They turned around to face him, another perverse smile on their face. The ax came down before John could realize it, catching his leg. He moaned as he fell to the floor, scrambling toward the backdoor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ashley limping from the room.

"Stop," John pleaded. "Please."

The person shook their head. The ax came down again, but John was quicker. He got up before the person could realize and limped as fast as his large body and injured leg could take him. He was out of the backdoor before he could realize it, the murderer on his trail. Mickie James, who was waiting with the others, saw what was happening. All scurried off, following the screaming Ashley. Mickie grabbed John by the cuff of the shirt, pulling him with her, despite his injury.

"Run!" John yelled, hearing the backdoor slam open. "Run!"

* * *

**A/N**: Hmm, so John wasn't right? Can it be? Who is it? Hmm, you'll find out eventually. I really was going to kill off Ashley in this chapter, but she's needed for a little bit longer. I will give you this... she's not living through the story... lol. Poor Adam... but he's superman! ;) What will happen? ... READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: I hate Mondays. :( Blah. All I feel like doing is sleeping. Gah, gah, gah! I will stay awake for RAW tonight. Grr. ANYWAY, onto the actual story, I'm liking this chapter again. And I'm updating alot. Should I be worried that I'm having so much fun with this? Hmm, and I'm coming to my next victim... *giggles evilly* THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

They ran as fast as they could, despite all the injuries they had. John was struggling to even stand, seeing as he was losing more blood by the second. The wound he had got was deep, the blood plentiful. And since the sound of someone running behind them didn't fade, it only made it seem more painful for him.

Punk was easier to move. He could, it was painful too, but it was just easier. And Adam was just sore, so running wasn't an issue.

"Oh God, please help us!" Abby cried loudly, her feet tired from all the running. She stumbled forward, trying to keep her balance. She entered the contest for fun, not to be racing for her life!

Another cry was heard as Mickie tried to keep John from falling. Instead, he collapsed to the ground, holding his bloody leg in pain. He let out a string of profanities, seeing the person who was coming toward them thrashing through the woods. "Go," he instructed Mickie in a gruff voice, "Go!"

She shook her head. "No, I won't leave you." Funny how Ashley was no where to be found.

"I said go, Mickie!" he snapped, pushing her with his blood-covered hand. It left a mark on her white t-shirt. She looked fearfully at the incoming person and then took off, cursing herself the entire way. Up ahead, Punk, Charity, Rey, Abby, and Adam were all hidden beneath a large root, watching as Mickie ran off, but not far. It looked like she had another idea in her head.

And she did. Mickie looked around desperately for anything she could attack the person with. Anything to get him down on his knees, if only for a moment. She loved John. She knew it then as he was near his own death. She wasn't going to let him die without a fight. If she could help him survive, she would. She pulled a large tree branch from a rotting tree, her mind in a whirlwind. Just out of her view, she could hear John struggling to fend the murderer off him.

The small brunette ran forward, the large piece of wood battering in her small hands. She got closer to the person. John noticed this and his eyes widened in disbelief at her idea and if he could have, protest. Then, she took the branch and swung it at the person's head with all their might. The murderer fell to the ground, the ax being thrown from their grasp, down a small hill.

They didn't move. Mickie wasn't sure if she had truly knocked them unconscious or not, but she wasn't going to risk it. She pulled at John and dragged him to his feet. "We need to move," she said softly, her eyes covered with soft tears. He gripped onto her, his body a flash of red. A contortion of pain covered his face as well did dirt and grime.

Together, they walked slowly toward the others. "You could have killed yourself," he muttered, limping slowly.

"I don't care," she rebutted softly. "I wasn't going to let you die."

"If you would have gotten hurt…"

"It would have been in good taste, at least. At least I didn't let the man I love die."

Instantly, regret filled Mickie's face. The wrestler couldn't believe she had just admitted her longtime feelings to John, especially since she knew he was happy with his fiancé, one he was set to marry in a few months. She looked away as he stared at her, face shocked.

"You like me."

It wasn't a question, more-so a statement.

Mickie shrugged, still very embarrassed. "I guess so."

John sighed, placing his hand over hers. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Mickie."

She looked up, her eyes glistening with tears. "It is embarrassing. You're engaged and I'm a grown woman crushing on an engaged man. You can't get much worse than that."

John shrugged, slowly making his way toward the others. "I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Mickie rushed out, "Just forget I ever said it."

John wanted to press the subject further, but something in Mickie's scared eyes told him not to. So instead, he tried to focus on anything other than his and Mickie's pain.

Soon enough, everyone else rushed out of hiding and came up to John, talking a million miles a minute. Rey Mysterio was speaking in Spanish, for what seemed to be a prayer. The group continued to walk in the darkness, slowly, yet surely, their eyes all glazed over. No one had any idea what to do anymore… they weren't safe at the house and the others were somewhere else… who knows where else?

"Hey," Charity finally said her voice very quiet.

Everyone stared at her. "What is it," John asked gently, his voice full of pain. It was evident on how much blood he had already lost, the color nearly drained from his face. They had covered the gash, but the damage was done.

"Did someone move Triple H out of the kitchen?"

"No," John answered.

"He wasn't in there when we passed through before. I'm sure of it."

Mickie gasped. "The murderer might have moved him," John said glumly. "Probably wants to do sick-fucking-things to him."

Abby shook at the thought, her eyes brimming with tears yet again. Adam Lamb pulled her closer, his cut-covered arm over her shoulder as they walked. Terror covered every inch of their tired bodies and dirty faces. How long could they wander through the woods until they got help… or worse, the murderer found them?

-*-

The other group walked on just as tiredly. Shannon Moore couldn't get the worry out of his mind over his girlfriend. He felt stupid for leaving her, not matter what his beliefs were. She trusted him to protect her and even with Punk, he felt he let her down. He'd do anything to get back to where she was, anything to be holding her right then.

Especially since if he had to look at Adam (Copeland) and Marnie smiling at each other like hungry dogs one more minute he was going to lose his mind.

Also, he couldn't help but be intrigued by Matt Hardy's sudden interest in one of the fans. He had been talking non-stop with one of the girls—Ayla Sarver—and he seemed pretty happy doing so as they searched for help. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if maybe Matt had found himself a crush. But he dismissed this, thinking maybe everyone was just searching for a friend at the moment.

He averted his gaze to Jeff, who had been talking with Melina, the younger Melody trailing not too far behind, her head hung low. She didn't seem to be too talkative with anyone, but that could have been because of the death of her brother. He felt for her, he truly did.

It was then he decided he was going to go back to the house for Charity. He didn't care if he had to fight for his life along the way. He wanted to be with his girlfriend.

"Hey," he said, coming up to Matt, smiling at Ayla. She smiled tentatively, not looking too pleased at the same time at the interruption. "I'm going back to the house."

"What?" Matt asked. "You can't, Shannon, its dangerous!"

"I don't care," he snapped back. "Look, someone can go with me. I won't go alone. Groups are safe, remember?"

"I'll go," a soft voice said. Both looked up to see Melody coming their direction. "I want to."

Matt sighed. "Shannon, please."

"I'm going to get Charity. I don't want her there without me… I… I don't want to…"

Matt somehow began to understand. Shannon thought without Shannon to protect Charity, something would happen. But could he really let him go back alone? It was just too dangerous… right? "Have someone else go with you," Matt suggested. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't get hurt. Me and… Melody will be fine. I'm not stupid."

A sigh escaped Matt's lips. "Shannon… trust me, I don't think—"

"Trust _me_," Shannon interrupted. "Charity is my girlfriend. I _love_ her and I won't be able to live with myself if something happened and I wasn't there to protect her. Please, understand me here Matt. I need to do this. And quite frankly, I'm going with or without your permission."

"Go," Matt said softly, noticing the strange determination in his eyes. He couldn't stop him. Shannon was hardheaded, more so than Matt.

"Thanks," Shannon said, looking at Melody. "I'll—we'll be fine."

Shannon and the ever-so quiet Melody walked for a while in silence. She didn't seem too eager to speak and Shannon wasn't going to start a conversation up with the girl. She seemed so broken and small – he wasn't going to try to play a game with that. So they walked… in strange, unbelievably quiet silence.

That was, until she disappeared.

He was mystified when he looked back at his side to see her gone. Shannon stopped, looking around him, seeing no signs of the girl anywhere around him. "What the…?" he muttered. "Melody?"

His soft voice wavered into the night. "Melody, where did you go?"

There was something that told him she went back to the group, maybe she didn't want to travel with him like she had thought. It wasn't a long walk – and he hadn't looked at his side in a while. Since she didn't like talking it seemed, it didn't surprise him that she trailed off like she did. "Girls," he muttered.

He continued his walk until he came up to the house, seeing the door hacked to pieces. Alarm filled him instantly and he ran forward, coming inside of the house as fast as his body let him. "Charity!" he yelled loudly, looking around the entire bottom floor. She was no where to be seen, of course.

Then he saw the blood that actually happened to belong to John Cena on the floor. "Oh God," he moaned, falling to his knees. "I'm too late."

A sound startled him. A figure was behind him, a large figure dressed in all black, a ski mask covering the majority of his features. The figure seemed hazy in their actions, lurking forward – toward Shannon. Shannon stumbled to his feet, wondering why he didn't listen to Matt. He stumbled backwards, trying to get anywhere, anyway to get from the person before him.

"What do you want?" Shannon cried out. "Please, leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you."

Then it dawned on him. The person had gotten Melody along the way! They had killed the quiet girl without him even knowing. They followed him to the doorstep and were ready to make their second kill. Shannon cursed a few times, desperately trying to come up with anything to save his life.

The person lunged at him, a small knife in their hands. It swiped Shannon's arm, fresh blood suddenly coming out. He yelped this time, the pain was so intense!

"Please," Shannon begged, crashing into the mantle where a fire had burned not too long ago. It was dark inside now, ashes the only thing that remained. Somehow, he wondered if that was symbolic as he staggered out of the way.

The person crashed down on him, but he was able to slip forward, his head colliding with the end of a table, tearing his skull open. The person went head-first into the fire-place, the collision making a sickening thud – the sound of a breaking bone. Where, Shannon didn't know but he wasn't going to wait around and see. His head was throbbing, the blood pouring in his eyes but he knew he couldn't stop. He didn't want to end up like Brian, Paul, or Jayden. He had to get out of there. So he ran out of the backdoor, into the darkness, like some of his friends had done only a half hour before

.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Shannon. I really beat him up in this chapter, lol. Hmm, I smell trouble... haha. Some secrets will be revealed soon enough... and that's about it... What will happen? ... READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! What's this? Oh, a short chapter. :( Sorry, but I think you all will rather enjoy it. ;) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

John, Mickie, Abby, Adam, Punk, Charity, and Rey moved through the woods still at a slow pace. Everyone was exhausted – it was the middle of the night, after all. Mickie couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to John, her mind in a whirlwind as she helped him walk. Pain covered every inch of his face as he tried to support some of his own weight. There was an eerie silence in the air, one that everyone couldn't help but be afraid of.

They all were thinking the same thing… Where was the murderer?

"I'm exhausted," Rey mumbled as they came to a partial clearing. He stopped short, sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Charity exclaimed quietly. "We can't rest now."

"What harm will five minutes do us?" John was quick to agree in his pain-slewed voice. He sat down carefully, almost instantly rubbing his injured leg. "Fuckin' hurts."

Mickie sighed quietly, looking at Punk. "What are we going to do?" she mumbled quietly.

Punk leaned against Charity, his lower back throbbing. Little shoots of pain made him feel as if he was in utter agony. The mood was grim… no one dared to speak of what would happen next. No one wanted to speak at all. They had been trekking through the darkness for what seemed in an eternity to them. No water or food, all were hungry and thirsty.

"I hope the others are safe," Charity told Punk, her heart racing. She had never missed Matt, Jeff, and Shannon more in her life.

Punk smiled a little at the young girl. "I'm sure they're fine. I wouldn't want to cross Matt when he's angry."

Punk's attempt at humor again wasn't helping Charity feel any better. Something told her then they should have never split up, that somehow as one solid group they would all be together and safe again.

-*-

Ashley Blue wandered aimlessly through the woods, her neck throbbing where the murderer had picked her up. She had no idea where she was and wasn't fond of her brand new blue flats getting dirty in the mud. "Stupid fuckin' trip," she muttered, stepping over a root. "I didn't even get with John yet! This is so not fair."

She sighed, sitting down on a tree stump, her arms quickly falling into a crossed posture. Her lips formed a pout, one that looked like she would be ready to throw a temper tantrum at any moment… and she would, given the audience.

It was then she heard the sound of a twig snapping with the accompanying of the rustling of leaves. Ashley's head shot up, her bleach blonde hair falling in tangles over her back. "Who's there?" she snapped defensively.

Silence followed. She stared out into the pitch blackness around her, frowning even more when no one answered her.

"Probably Punk Boy," she determined. "You're so fuckin' funny! Think you can scare me? I'm not easily scared, you dipshit!"

Another twig snapped.

"Oh come on!" she said in a more ditsy voice. "Stop it. It's too fuckin' late for shit like this. Unless John is with you… go away."

Someone snickered in the woods. Ashley's eyes narrowed. "Stop it!"

Her cries became more hysterical as the person laughed. It sounded so familiar to her but at the same time, she couldn't place it. Then a person stepped through the darkness, coming straight up to her. They smiled, though it was more devious. Ashley, in her hysterics didn't happen to notice this, only was glad to see someone who she sort of recognized.

"Oh my GOD! I am so glad you found me. I've been wandering around here forever looking for—"

The person shook their head.

"What?" Ashley asked. The person lifted a finger, pointing just beyond Ashley's head. Slowly, the blonde turned to look. And just as she was caught off-guard, a foot slipped beneath Ashley's left foot, sending her face-first to the ground.

She shrieked in protest as this happened. "My Nobe! You broke my nobe!" Blood gushed from Ashley's nose as she stared up at the person above her. She watched stupidly as the person went toward the woods, grabbing something from just beyond a tree. The bloody ax. Ashley shrieked, her mouth open wide as it could go. "No! Please, oh no, no! You're the murderer… it's you! How could you… what in the world?" Her fingers were still covered in blood as she scrambled backwards, seeing the person swing the ax toward her. Nothing told the woman to run, nothing told her to get up and make a run for it. "Please don't kill me!"

The person cocked their head to the side. "Why not?"

Ashley crossed her arms together. "I am too young, for one. For another, I still need to see John Cena—"

"He's not interested in you!" The person snapped, anger rising quickly. "He's never going to be interested in you."

Ashley smirked. "I always get what you want."

"You keep thinkin' that, Princess." The person growled again, taking the ax into the air. Ashley screamed as it came down on her, killing her instantly. And though it killed her instantly, the scream was heard from one of the groups. With a smile, the murderer looked down smugly at Ashley and walked away, ax swinging freely in one hand.

* * *

**A/N:** You all may rejoice now. :) READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Sorry for the wait of this. School sucks, period. Hope to update again soon. :D Thanks for the reviews, too. Enjoy! :D

**

* * *

**

"What was that?" Melina asked fearfully, hearing the blood-curdling scream through the woods. All ears perked at the sound, Matt and Ayla stopping dead in their tracks. Adam Copeland instinctively put his arm around Marnie's waist, pulling her closer. Then his green eyes narrowed further.

"That sounded like that blonde chick."

"It did," Matt agreed slowly. "Should we go looking for her?"

Marnie—who had remained relatively quiet through the entire ordeal—immediately opened her mouth. "Of course not! She's nothing but trouble. I'm not risking my life for that bitch."

Melina nodded tentatively. "I know it sounds horrible, but we can't Matt. It causes too much risk for all of us."

Matt understood this, but the good person inside of him was telling him to do the opposite. He looked fearfully around the darkness. He couldn't see three feet in front of him and the woods around him was a maze, a maze with more than one lurking danger. Wild animals, roots and sticks and of course… a person with killing on their mind. There was no way he could risk another life. If Ashley needed help… well there was nothing he could do.

He looked briefly at the blonde to his left. She stood there holding herself, her little body shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were cloaked with heavy panic. She was staring at Matt for guidance. And even in the night's terror, he still found her absolutely stunning. Ayla Sarver was stunning. There wasn't any way he could put her life in danger. If she got hurt, he'd never forgive himself.

"We keep walking," Matt finally muttered, slightly embarrassed by his decision. Was he _really_ putting his crush-like and lust feelings beyond helping someone who could be injured? Or was it really for the best of the group? He felt like he didn't know anymore. All he knew was that going back on a decision at that point could be fatal and that was something he also couldn't risk.

-*-

Somewhere else in the woods, the others had come to a desert-like clearing. Most collapsed quickly to the ground. All were dehydrated and exhausted but all also too terrified to sit without caution. In the woods, or even in the clearing, none of them were ever safe. The strongest was injured. The second strongest was injured. That left the likes of a five-foot-six male and a slightly tall singer to defend three very vulnerable girls. Rey had wrestling training, despite his stature, but Adam didn't. And if it came to self-defense, he worried that he wouldn't be able to provide safety for his knew found friends and survival partners.

Most of all, he worried he'd let Abby down, the girl who was actually taking a liking to the words 'superman' it seemed. She seemed to look up to him. Of course, there were the fond feelings they both happened to share. He felt like he must protect her of all people. If she was injured, it would be his fault. That was why he jumped in front of the glass. She was a pretty little thing with unique red hair and stunning blue-green eyes. She also seemed to have a heart of gold and a bubbly personality, something he had always looked for in a girl but never found. Wasn't it ironic the time he ends up fighting for his life, he also finds a possible candidate for the love of his life?

He chuckled darkly at this, rubbing his sore arms softly.

"Where are we?" Mickie asked hoarsely, her throat parched from the dust in the air.

Rey spoke, "It looks like we're in a dead meadow."

"It was rhetorical," she said softly, shaking her head.

Rey went silent, staring at the paled John Cena. He barely spoke anymore, the deed stealing too much energy from his weakened body. Already, in the five minutes they had been resting, a small pool of blood had formed. Something told Rey that John would not be surviving the fight anymore. It made him incredibly sad as they had always been friends back in the WWE. Not close friends, but he always considered him a good guy who he could trust.

Rey also thought about his children and wife back home in San Diego. Would _he_ ever see them again? Or would he fall like some of his other co-workers and fans? He had constantly been optimistic in his life and suddenly it seemed like it didn't matter anymore. They were stuck lost in the woods, the injured becoming plentiful, without food and water with someone who obviously wanted them dead. Where was the optimism in that?

Mickie crawled near him while he thought, her normally beautiful brown hair starting to resemble the wild tones of Abby's. "I'm worried about John," she told him, her eyes showing the fear as well.

"I know. I am too. He's lost so much blood."

Tears quietly fell from her eyes. "I don't think he's going to make it."

Before Rey could answer, there was a rustling in the bushes from where they had entered. All froze in place, tired eyes narrowed in a frightened way on the spot. John shifted toward the area, always trying to be the superhero in the story.

Then, the small girl Mickie recognized as Melody came through, her clothes bloody, hair tangled. Tears streamed down her face while she ran toward them. "He almost got me," she wailed loudly, her voice thickened from the tears. "He almost got me!" It was the most any of them had ever heard her speak. She sobbed while she tumbled to the floor, unable to remain upright. Mickie watched as the young girl's clothes grew more torn as she rolled toward them.

"The murderer?" Abby asked fearfully.

Melody wailed, not answering.

"What happened?" Rey demanded in his quick tone. "Tell us what happened."

"Oscar—" Mickie started but she was cut off.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I was with the tattooed guy… Shannon," she started quietly, her voice just above a whisper. "He went looking for you" – Charity squirmed near Punk — "And I thought I saw someone in the woods, so I went after them. We got separated. I couldn't find him… so I began to wander quietly. I saw the murderer murder that Ashley girl. I thought the murderer had seen me, so I began to run… they hadn't seen me… not until then, at least. I ran and ran and ran until I tripped over a tree root, cutting my arm." She held up her arm, which showcased a nasty gash and dried blood. "The murderer almost got me but I was able to—"

"OH MY GOD!" Abby yelled suddenly, her voice rising.

Melody followed her gaze, it landing on a car. It looked to be a firebird. In the hysteria Melody had brought with her, no one noticed as it had slid its way toward them. And inside was same person who had fought with John Cena not too long ago. The person revved the engine inside.

"Get up!" Adam demanded. "Everyone get up and run!"

"We can't out run a car!" Mickie wailed. "We just can't."

No one noticed as John Cena had gotten to his feet, though wobbly. He stood up tall, his blue eyes set on the firebird. Then, one paled arm rose quickly, motioning for the car to come.

It seemed as if all at once the girls screamed in horror. Mickie wailed – no longer caring that her feelings were on display. Instead, she just continued to let the vocals do her talking. Rey knew that this was going to happen whether or not he wanted it to. So, he grabbed the shrieking Mickie and quietly led her back, despite the attempts she gave in going after the now moving John. Adam grabbed Abby and did the same, while Charity struggled to get Punk with her.

The person behind the wheel revved their engine again. John nodded, suddenly looking very determined. "We can't let him do this," Mickie cried, thrashing in Rey's arms. "He's going to kill himself! Don't let him! I love him! John, I love you! Please!"

John stopped and slowly turned toward her. His head cocked to his side, eyes brimmed with tears. Mickie couldn't decode what that meant anymore… did it mean he agreed with what she thought, or did he know that he was going to die in his struggle to keep his friends safe?

Mickie broke the hold Rey had on her and ran forward to John, trying to talk some sense in him. But she found he wouldn't move. And before anyone could do anything, the car shot forward, soon enough colliding with both Mickie and John. Mickie was thrown from the front of the car, hitting the ground hard. She lay motionless about ten feet from where the others stood. John, on the other hand was underneath the car it seemed, obviously dead.

"Ah Mi Dios," Rey whispered, watching as the car backed up. He quickly turned away before he could see the broken body of John Cena. "Ayúdenos por favor Dios."

Abby, Charity, and Melody wailed over and over again, hands covering their faces on the ground. "Let's go!" Punk snapped from the right. "Why the fuck are we waiting right here? We have to move!"

"What about Mickie?" Rey asked. "We can't just leave her."

Punk looked fearfully at the unmoving car only about twenty feet in front of them. He knew they had to move, but he knew that there was a possibility that she was still alive and only steps away. "Hurry," Punk urged Rey. "Go see."

Rey scurried toward the fallen Mickie, whose hair covered her bloodied body. He quickly brushed the hair from her face, seeing the blood all over her, the gashes on her head and her panicked eyes as she tried to talk. A stick went through her lower abdomen, leaving a pool of blood on the dusty earth.

"Ah Mi Dios," Rey spoke again. "Mickie, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

She gurgled, unable to speak while blood trickled from her mouth. Rey looked away for a moment, seeing the person in the car hadn't moved. Then, he turned back to Mickie and felt for a pulse as her eyes fluttered closed. It was weak. Finally, her lips opened again and she struggled to say, "Go… just go."

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew she wasn't going to last much longer. At the rate of blood loss she was going, she'd bleed out in minutes. And so, as much as it pained him, he stood up and stared at the body underneath the car. Then, he looked up at the sky and spoke in Spanish, "Como Romeo y Juliet... amantes de estrella-cruzó."

But before he could even get back to his friends, he heard the other girls let out another blood-curdling scream. The Latino wrestler's eyes snapped toward the car, seeing the person coming toward the remaining group, that bloodied ax swinging freely in their hand.

"Run!" Rey instructed.

Adam Lamb stood up, shaking his head at the smaller male. "No," Adam spoke confidently. "I'm sick of this guy winning. I may not be the best candidate for this, but I am not going to run anymore… I'm not going down without a fight." Adam turned to the murderer. "So bring it on, fucker."

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone is curious, what Rey says in Spanish at the end is along the lines of "Like Romeo and Juliet... they're star-crossed lovers." (I put it in a translater, so it might not be 100 percent correct). Other than that, I have been planning for them to die together since the beginning... heh. I found it sort of fitting... Mickie saving John yet again. And... do you think Adam will be the next victim? What about Melody? The murderer now probably wants her more, since she got away... don't you think? READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: YAY! I'm updating again. :) I'm excited. This chapter is a little confusing and very involved... if that makes any sense. Thanks for the reviews, too. Enjoy! :D

**

* * *

**

Adam cringed as the murderer came towards him, not looking the least bit afraid. Abby squealed in fear from behind him, not liking his idea at all. His chances weren't too good, especially since the person had an ax in their hands. Adam didn't seem too concerned about this as he walked slowly toward the murderer too. "What's your problem?" Adam asked strongly. "What have we done to you?"

The murderer didn't move.

"Can you speak English?" Adam snapped. "At least, if you're going to kill me, let me hear your voice. Come on! What kind of murderer are you? A big ol' coward, that's who!"

Suddenly, the ax was in the air. Adam froze, unable to remember how to move. Abby squealed again, this time diving forward. She crashed into the dark haired male, shoving him out of the way just before the ax came down where Adam once stood. They tumbled into the dusty earth like a bag of bricks.

"Oh my God," Charity moaned from the side. She clung to Melody, watching in horror. "They're gonna be John and Mickie part two!"

Abby was first to her feet. She looked up at the large man in terror, totally unsure what to do. She had seen plenty of horror movies in her life, but had no idea what to do. She knew running wouldn't do anything, nor would screaming. Was this her fate? Then, Adam's somewhat strong arms shoved her behind him, so he was face to face with the murderer yet again.

The murderer dropped the ax on the ground, a sick smile taunting its way on their face. Then, they went into the dark clothing they wore, pulling out a smaller knife. "What… am I supposed to be afraid of that?" Adam snickered. "Wow."

They dove on Adam, slamming him onto the earth before he could say another smart-ass comment. Before anyone could even see what happened, the murderer had one hand on his throat, the other holding him down. The knife was in the hand on his throat, ready to slit it. Adam struggled beneath him, using his legs to try to wiggle free.

"Abby," Adam growled. "Go! Go now!"

Abby stared fearfully, watching the resist Adam put on. Could she leave him? She felt connected to him suddenly, like she couldn't leave him like that. So, she thought quickly, using what little common sense she seemed to have on her feet. "Hey," she said in a confident voice, one she didn't truly have. "Hey, you!"

It was all Adam needed as the murderer turned their attention to Abby. He pushed the murderer off him, shoving them to the floor. He than regained his posture, looking at the ax, which was only inches from his grasp. But the murderer knew better, grabbing it and swiping at him like magic. Adam cursed as it went into his thigh, sticking in like a needle. More profanities left his mouth as he struggled to stand on his feet. The person then pulled the ax out, causing Adam to cry out in pain.

He still thrust himself forward, trying to defend himself. Abby, on his right – who was frozen – noticed that the others had slipped away. "Oh God," she moaned. There was a sickening sound from one of them, but she couldn't tell from which. But they were both on the ground, unmoving. She took this chance to pull Adam away as fast as she could, seeing the murderer unmoving.

"Come on," she whispered, pulling on Adam, who had several more open wounds on him, she noticed. When had that even happened? She couldn't even remember seeing anything collide with his skin. Adam pulled himself up, slowly trying to run, despite the agony he was in. Blood came from almost every part of his body, though it wasn't pouring from him like Mickie or John. "Com on," she said again, her voice more desperate.

They were into the woods before she knew it. Abby sighed with slight relief, seeing Charity and Melody ahead. "Where is Rey?" Abby asked.

"He went to help you guys," Charity informed them. "He went around the side…"

That's when they stopped, hearing the sound of Rey's voice crying out in pain. There was another sound of something popping, almost like a firework. "A gun," Charity whispered, her eyes widening. "He has a gun… that was a gun!"

"How do you know?" Melody asked quietly.

"I just do," she replied while tears formed in her eyes. "Oh God."

They followed her words, seeing the standing murderer only a good twenty feet away.

Adam cursed and looked around him. "Move, girls, just move."

"Wait," Charity said. "Where is Punk now?"

"What do you mean?"

"He… just… disappeared!"

"How is that possible?"

"Where is he?" Charity repeated, her eyes feeling with terrified tears. "Punk!"

"We can't wait for him!" Melody snapped. "We have to go, look!"

The murderer was jogging toward them, the ax in hand.

-*-

Charity, Abby, Adam, and Melody ran quickly down the wooded area, tripping over rocks and twigs, scrapes becoming more and more apparent on their exhausted bodies. None of them dared to stop though, knowing if they did the masked figure would catch them and all would parish in the moist soil.

"He's gaining on us," Abby moaned loudly, seeing the tall male from the corner of her eye. Adam looked behind him and fell in a crash to the ground, the root of a large tree causing the fall. Abby was the first to stop. "Adam!" she wailed.

"Abby, come on!" Melody yelled, continuing to run. Charity shook her head at the tiny dark-haired girl and stopped with Abby. Adam's foot was mangled in the root by then and both of them struggled to free him as Charity came up beside him.

"Hurry," Charity whispered, the pounding steps of the murderer coming closer. She didn't want to die in the woods. She wanted to be home in North Carolina with Shannon and his annoying dogs watching Friday Night Smackdown like she should have been.

"I'm trying," Abby replied. "Adam wiggle your foot this way." Together Charity, Abby, and Adam finally slipped him out, only to find the fall figure above them, one of the largest knives any of the three had ever seen.

"Oh God," Abby moaned. "Please don't hurt us."

The killer cocked their head to the side at the girl's pleading. She wiped one bloody and tear-stained face, eyes wide with fear. "Finish them," another voice said, grave. Charity flipped around to see Melody coming closer, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" Charity demanded. "Why would you say that?"

Melody chuckled evilly. "Why would I say that?" she repeated. "You stupid little bitch."

Charity shook considerably at the words. "I don't understand…" she whispered.

"I said finish them," Melody growled, pointing one manicured finger at the killer. He stood above them, the blade tightly in his hand.

"Please, no," Abby wailed, scrambling to pull the injured Adam back with her. Melody shoved them forward, kicking Adam in the back, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Start with the stupid redhead," Melody said. "Do it, Orton!"

"Orton?" Charity yelled. "_Randy _Orton?"

Melody laughed. "You aren't as stupid as you look."

Randy Orton took the mask off, a look similar to one his character would make on his face. He smiled slyly at the redheaded girl on the ground standing protectively over Adam. "Think about what you're doing," Abby pleaded. "Your wife and daughter. You're going to go to jail and then your daughter isn't going to have a father to grow up with."

Randy's glazed eyes seemed to consider this as he growled over her. Melody shrieked in protest. "Don't listen to that freak!" she yelled, shoving Abby. "You're not going to jail because they're all going to be dead!"

Abby turned frantic as she tried to push herself away. Randy held the knife inches from her. "Think about it," she continued. "She's going to turn you in and get away with this. Don't trust her! I grew up without a father and I'd do anything to have otherwise! That little girl needs you in her life."

"Shut up!" Melody wailed, kicking Abby repeatedly. She shielded herself best she could and kept the brave face on.

"She killed her own brother!" Abby screamed, realizing this herself. "You let her force you into this!"

"You're damn right I did," Melody screamed. "All of you! You're all spoiled rotten! I wanted to teach every one of you a lesson."

"What?" Charity demanded.

"Charity you're fucking best friends with CM Punk and dating Shannon Moore and you're still not happy," Melody yelled. "I can tell by your eyes. And you," she sneered, pointing to Abby. "You have so much in your life and you always want more. You win this contest and you're still not happy either. All of you! Adam you have a great career in music but it's not enough for any of you! And everyone else who is dead now too!" the short girl yelled in a crazed voice. "I have nothing and no one ever seemed to care!"

"So killing everyone makes that okay?" Charity asked in a shaken voice. "We've done nothing to you. No one has."

"It doesn't matter! Ungrateful fucking assholes like you don't even know—"

"SHUT UP!" a male voice roared. All looked up at Randy Orton whose eyes had narrowed into blue slits. "Why the fuck did I even listen to you?" he asked.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Because you're pathetic."

"And you seem to forget I'm the one holding the damn knife!" he growled.

"You wouldn't dare touch me," Melody laughed. She leaned against the closest tree as if she didn't have a worry in the world.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I was you," Randy growled, moving past the fallen and coming closer the black-haired girl. "Do you want to test that?" he asked, putting the knife near her stomach. She trembled, looking down.

"You wouldn't," she said weakly again.

"Try me," he growled.

Slowly, Charity, Abby, and Adam began to move away. Adam was the most injured of the fans and was harder to move. After repeated attacks from earlier on and a newly sprained ankle the brunette moved slowly.

"Shh," Abby whispered when he moaned in pain. "We need to get out of here. Neither of them are stable."

"Charity," another voice said from behind a tree. Charity turned to see a bloodied Shannon limping his way toward them. She wailed quietly and ran quickly to him. She cried softly in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered back.

"You're bleeding," she whispered to him, touching his hair. He nodded.

"I'm fine, I swear," he promised.

"I love you," she said quietly, looking into his eyes with fear caked inside. "I love you."

Shannon smiled widely. "I love you too."

"Uh guys…?" Adam said from the ground, writhing in pain. "I think we need to move."

They all turned to see Melody with the ax coming towards them. Randy Orton was in a fetal position on the floor behind them. All stared wide eyed at her, unsure how she got a male as big as Orton down on the ground.

"Move!" Shannon yelled, shoving both Charity and Abby forward, pulling Adam onto his back and running. They all took off, terrified.

"Where is everyone else?" Charity wailed to Shannon as they ran.

"I don't know," he called back.

"All of them?" she cried. "What about Jeff?"

"I don't know."

She choked back a sob as they continued to make for their lives. "And Matt?"

"I haven't seen him."

"John is dead," Abby said. "He risked his life for us. Little did he know is own best friend killed him."

Shannon shook his head. "I don't get it. Orton is a good guy for the most part… a little sleazy when it comes to girls—"

"It doesn't matter why he agreed to do it!" Charity shrieked. "He did, so keep moving!"

They ran until they came up to an old shed. Shannon looked behind him before deeming it safe and opening the door. Inside it was empty. All entered quickly and locked the gate from behind. Shannon set Adam down on the ground who looked ready to pass out. He had lost a lot of blood from fighting with Orton earlier.

"This can't still be fucking happening," Abby whispered. "Orton is three times the size of Melody… I don't understand…"

"Me either," Adam whispered. "It's so fucked up."

Shannon sighed. "We stay in here until morning."

All nodded in agreement. "And try to make as little noise as possible," Charity whispered.

About an hour later, Abby looked up from where she sat. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep terribly but knew it wasn't safe for anyone to do so. The redhead poked Adam. "Stay awake," she demanded when she saw he was getting drowsy. "You've lost too much blood to fall asleep."

He nodded warily.

"What time is it?" Charity whispered from Abby's left. Her voice was hoarse from screaming so loud earlier.

Shannon answered, "Almost five a.m."

"I want to go home," Charity said. "Home where there isn't some psychopath waiting for us."

"We will," Shannon said quietly. "Just wait."

* * *

**A/N:** There are some questions that need to be answered... and they will be. :) I promise. So, now you know who and all that stuff, but trust me, the story is far from over! :D:D Hehe. Did anyone guess who was the murder(s)? And just remember, the other group doesn't know who the murderer is yet... hehe. READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Wheee! YAY UPDATES. :) So, I do believe this just got more interesting. And like I said, I promise questions will be answered in time. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Abby crawled closer to Adam, touching some of his smaller scraps. "Hey superman," she whispered into his ear. He smirked at her, eyes playful even in the dirty dusk which seemed to lay over all of them.

Outside it was silent, hopefully a good sign for all. "I feel so drained," Adam whispered, yawning. "I want to sleep." Abby nodded sympathetically, tracing the tattoo on his wrist.

"We will soon," Abby promised. "But you've lost too much blood to sleep. If you d—"

"I know."

**-*-**

CM Punk awoke in a dark room. He wasn't sure where he was, or why his head was pounding, or where everyone else was. It dawned on him that everyone was probably dead as the memories flooded back to him. He cursed and tried to stand up, but his legs gave out on him.

The straight-edge man contemplated yelling out for help, but was unsure if the killer still lurked about. Slowly, he crawled anywhere his body would allow him. He figured he was definitely in doors since the ground wasn't rough. "Hello?" he asked quietly, hearing a noise behind him.

There was a soft chuckle.

"Who's there?" Punk demanded, feeling woozy.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you're going to be just fine," the voice cooed back at him, a sultry female voice, that is.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. He knew he knew the voice, but couldn't place it. His head was killing him too which didn't make anything better and he could barely keep himself from toppling over in pain. There was also a liquid on his body which made him think he was bleeding.

"No one important," the person chuckled back. She shuffled closer, it seemed. "Your friends are dead."

"Who?" Punk asked weakly.

"All of them."

There was a tone to her voice that made him not believe her. "I don't believe you," he whispered, coughing. His throat was so dry and he couldn't focus…

Before he knew it, Punk passed out.

-*-

The other group was still not aware of who the murderer was and was still looking for a way to the highway. Yet, with each step they took, it seemed to be more and more in vain. Where was the highway? Was there a highway anymore? What was the point of possibly walking in circles?

"This is so stupid," Adam growled, throwing himself onto the ground. Marnie quickly sat with him, her eyes gentle yet smoldering at the same time. She didn't say much – but she didn't need to, her looks did the talking. And her looks told everyone she was drop dead gorgeous and could make anyone nervous at any given time.

"What is stupid?" Ayla spoke up timidly. "We need to get help."

Adam snickered. "You don't think I know that, Ayla? I mean _this_." The blonde Canadian waved his arms around the forest, nearly taking off Melina's head as he did so. "We've been wandering around for hours now and we've come to find nothing. I'm starting to think that maybe it was a better idea to stay back at the cabin."

Matt Hardy stood quickly in front of the shying away Ayla. "Look, Copeland. If you feel that way, go the fuck back to the cabin. No one is stopping you." There was a brief silence as the two enemies stared each other down.

"I thought we were supposed to stick together," Adam mocked back finally. "You know, _strength in numbers_: what happened to that, Hardy?"

Matt dug his boot into the ground, his anger rising like a hot day from morning to afternoon. "I did say that. But you don't seem to want to go on with us, so why don't you just fucking leave? See how you do on your own because if you're alone, you're going to die. We've been without the killer since we started and I'm not going to look for trouble now. This is a group effort. You follow the group—"

"I don't fuckin' follow the damn group!" Adam said while standing up. "I'm not fucking listening to someone anymore who's led us to nothing but forest. This is a group effort you say, but where the fuck is this group? The only one I see putting ideas out is _you._ Actually, it's more like you're giving orders. And guess what?" Adam growled.

"What?" Matt asked calmly, his expression expressionless.

"I'm done."

Matt watched in shock as Adam grabbed Marnie by the arm, leading her away from the other four waiting in a huff.

The four remaining stood in shock, watching as the two retreating individuals got smaller and smaller in view. It seemed that everything was falling apart. People were leaving – first Shannon, now Adam and Marnie… how long until everyone went off on their own?

Then, Matt heard it: the soft, gentle cries from Ayla Sarver. She had placed her small body on the ground, covering and shielding herself from those around her. Her body rocked slightly as she cried, perhaps even unaware of those who were watching. "Hey, hey," Matt quickly said, bending down. "There is no need to cry, Ayla."

Ayla looked up in slight amusement, her eyes covered with tears. "There isn't?" she asked. "Two more of us just went back out on their own, off in a land where someone is waiting to greet them with coldhearted murder. We have no idea where the others are, or if they're safe because honestly, they couldn't have stayed at the house. So tell me: there is no need to cry? Because it's a lie."

He was shocked and slightly awed by her strong and determined words. Matt tried quickly to think of something to say, but found the words wouldn't come. What happened to the leader he once was? Or, was it because he knew that she was right? Where were the others? Had they remained at the house? Where was Shannon? Was he safe? And Charity – the girl that was like a younger sister to him – was she safe? She was with CM Punk, but Punk was injured. How could he have left her behind?

Finally Matt stood, pulling Ayla up as he did it. There was a quiet and quick embrace between the two, one that made Jeff on the side think there was something there, just by the way they locked perfectly. But he was quick to dismiss it; everyone wanted a friend on this journey.

Then, Matt stood tall. "We keep moving," he said in a determined tone.

Jeff sighed quietly.

"What?"

"I just think… well, I just think that maybe we should split into two and meet up down the way. Adam and Marnie can't be too far away at this point. Maybe Melina and I will convince them to follow us again… it's not safe."

Matt looked doubtful. "Jeff, I don't think that's the best idea. It's not safe either."

"They can't be more than three minutes away, Matt. And I'm more than equipped to defend myself."

"And Melina?"

Melina looked up suddenly, her eyes expressionless. "Melina is a big girl and I doubt anything will happen in that time period. As much as Adam is an asshole, I don't want the bastard hurt, or the girl either."

Matt sighed. The older brother in him was telling him to not let Jeff go into the woods without him. It was like letting a five-year-old take a three mile walk up to the school. It shouldn't happen. But, he also knew that once Jeff had an idea in his head, there was no stopping him. "Jeff… I just don't—"

"Don't worry about me." Jeff's words were so sure, so pronounced that Matt couldn't help but nod okay. "Thanks."

The brothers hugged and Jeff looked at Melina. She nodded once and they took off in the direction of which Adam and Marnie went. "Somehow," Matt said as he lost the image of his brother, to Ayla, "I feel I just did something really wrong."

**-*-**

"I'm worried," Charity whispered to Shannon. "Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know, Charity."

Charity sniffled, wiping her tears away with a bloody finger. "I miss Matt and Punk. You don't understand, he was with us… he was with me… we moved toward the… OH MY GOD."

All stopped when the young Charity cried out.

"What is it?" Shannon asked, fear caking his voice. He stood up, wondering if she was seeing something he missed.

"I let her… I let her! She probably killed him. Oh my God, she probably killed him!"

"Killed who?"

Charity began to sob, her hands covering her face while her tiny body shook. "Punk," she said though sobs. "I waited behind for just a minute or two for Rey and Melody helped Punk into the woods. I didn't know she was dangerous! She probably just killed him right then! And I was so terrified of what was happening with Abby and Adam, I didn't even think of Punk when I got to the woods. Oh God, I let her kill him!"

"Maybe he's not dead," Shannon said softly. "Maybe he got free."

"He couldn't move!" Charity wailed. "One of them threw him down the stairs, Shan! Oh My God…"

It went silent as Charity sobbed loudly. Shannon felt helpless in helping his girlfriend for the first time in his life. He didn't know how to consol her, especially when he couldn't really say if Punk was alive or not. What if he was really dead? Could someone as small as Melody take down Punk too? Obviously, if she could take down Orton, she could take down the smaller, _injured_ Punk. What were they going to do?

"I don't want to die tonight, Shannon. Not here, not now."

"You will not die here."

"How do you know?" she whimpered.

Shannon stared. "Do you trust me?" The blonde haired wrestler knew that Charity had problems with trust in the past and he knew how important it was for her to trust him if she wanted to live.

Charity stared back for a long time, and then slowly nodded. "Yes."

Shannon looked at her, green eyes reading her agony. Then, in a low, trembling voice he whispered, "You will not die here tonight. I promise you that."

Charity stared at him, a long meaningful gaze that made her know that Shannon was willing to die to protect her. Any other time, she would have felt her heart flutter. But with the grim circumstances they were facing and the death all around them, she found she couldn't even smile. She only grabbed Shannon and pulled him close, trying to stop the never-ending tears from coming out of her eyes.

Beside them, Abby watched Adam. He seemed lost in his own little world, tapping a weak finger on his dirtied jeans. "Sing to me again?" Abby whispered, nudging herself closer.

Adam looked up at Abby. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Don't Stop Believin' by Journey," she whispered. "I know you can hit the notes."

It went silent in the shed and then softly, Adam began to sing, "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. Took the midnight train, going anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, took the midnight train, going anywhere.

A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on…"

Abby grinned. "I wish I had a voice like you. Thank you."

"I wasn't finished," he whispered weakly. He saw the joy on her tortured face when he began to sing and would do anything to bring it back. A beautiful girl who was frowning wasn't something Adam liked to see. Especially when the chemistry between the two was through the roof.

"Okay," she whispered back.

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night. Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill, paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time… Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues, oh, the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on…

"Don't stop, believin', hold onto the feeling, streetlight people… oh, oh. Don't stop, believin', hold onto the feeling…"

When Adam finally finished, Abby was trying to hold back tears. The song was one of her favorites and hearing it out of Adam's mouth made her happy. He sounded so much like Steve Perry and she yearned for him to sing more. But his energy was being sapped with each breath he took and she knew she couldn't ask for another song.

Instead, she grasped his hand, holding it closer to herself. "You have the voice of an angel," she said softly.

He choked out a laugh. "Flattery, huh?"

"It's not flattery."

A small smile danced on his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Butterflies the size of a dinosaur flipped inside her stomach; a happy torture.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Punk! And hmm... did Matt make a major mistake? Just keep in mind: the murderer hadn't bothered them at all and they were relatively in the same area when Jeff leaves, so, try to keep the mindset that Matt would be thinking. ;) READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: YAY UPDATES AGAIN. :) I feel like I'm on a roll. Thanks for the reviews... and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Back in the woods, Matt and Ayla sat anxiously, still waiting for the return of Jeff and Melina. Matt repeatedly got up and paced and then sat back down. It was obvious that he regretted his decision to let Jeff and Melina go. Ayla didn't know what to say. She wanted to be more sure of what to say, more sure of her words like before. But Matt seemed too far gone in fear for any words – especially ones that weren't even together themselves.

There was still one part of her that couldn't get over what she felt every time she was near him though. It was like an electrical current that surged through their bodies, startling her behind recognition. Still, it wasn't a bad feeling either. Ayla wasn't sure if she was the only one feeling it though. Was it possible that Matt too was feeling the current?

The girl had always been very fond of both Hardy brothers. Their southern charm was easily worked on her. It was true – a southern woman couldn't resist a charm like that. Still, she couldn't get the idea from her mind. Should she bring it up, though? It wasn't a good time for a budding romance? People were hurt or dead, people were missing. How could she bring something so unimportant up at a time like that?

"Ayla." She peered up, noticing the restless look on his weathered face. "I was talking to you."

"Sorry… I was lost in thought."

Matt smiled slightly. "I said that we should go looking for the others now. Jeff and Melina have been gone for ten minutes now. Maybe they found the others and didn't' want to go back out into the woods, or something. What do you think?"

"Sitting around isn't going to do anything," Ayla agreed quietly.

"Then we move." Inside his mind, Matt was slightly glad he was left with Ayla. She seemed to agree with whatever he thought – maybe they had similar ways of thinking. It didn't seem like she was following his ideas because of whom he was, it was definitely because she truly agreed. He admired that in her. She had a quiet confidence to her, something many women lacked. Either their confidence was through the roof, or they had none at all. Why couldn't he have met her before? Maybe…

Ayla stood up, returning his tentative smile. "Thanks for being so welcoming on this trip. Some of the other wrestlers aren't so nice."

Matt nodded as they began to walk in the direction the others had gone. "I try my hardest to have a positive aurora around me."

Silence overcame the duo as they walked. Ayla wanted to speak up about her feelings so badly, feeling the electricity move through her once more. Then again, she had to wonder if it was just because she was next to a celebrity. If she stood next to someone like Adam Copeland: would she have the same feelings?

"Hey," Matt said, breaking her thought process once more, "Look at that."

Ayla peered up slowly, seeing another log cabin before her. It was almost as large as the other one, but with a more antique feel. No lights came from the building, nor did any other welcoming factors but it also didn't seem dangerous.

"Do you think the others are inside?"

Matt shrugged. "I say we go find out. It's better than freezing out here until sunrise. At least then, the sun will be a better guiding light for the highway." He put his hand out to Ayla. "Come on."

-*-

Back in the shed, things were still remotely the same. "I'm so tired," Shannon mumbled himself while he stood and stretched. His green eyes faded their way over to Adam, who lay slack on the ground. "How you doing over there?"

Abby peered up, her eyes gentle, though worried. Adam struggled to look up, but slowly nodded. Abby saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. It was useless though – his throat was parched. "Alright," he finally whispered.

The blue eyes of Abby locked with Shannon's and they both knew that it was not the case. Adam was injured badly and was barely hanging on at that point. Would they ever get out of this hell on earth… alive?

-*-

Matt and Ayla walked slowly toward the large wooden cabin, their bodies more like slugs, slithering along the ground. Sleep could be so welcomed for their bodies… but who would dare sleep then? It was nearing four in the morning – both were used to sleeping then.

And before Matt could continue walking, Ayla screamed shrilly and then fell tumbling to the ground. Her small finger pointed east while her eyes filled with terror, her body shaking heavily. Matt followed the direction and nearly felt like falling himself. On a large pine tree hung both Adam Copeland and Marnie Fox, their bodies limp against the rope that held them up.

"Oh fuck," Matt moaned. He quickly forced his body forward, though it protested. Why was this happening? If that was Adam and Marnie – where was Jeff and Melina? How could this be happening? This all started out so innocently… it was meant for fun. Why was it turning into a fight for survival?

Ayla came up slowly behind him, tears flowing from her eyes. She refused to look at the bodies of the two on the trees, feeling her stomach churn each time. "They're dead, aren't they?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Matt replied in a whisper. "Fuck! Where is Jeff?"

"The cabin," Ayla quickly answered. "We need to go in. It's not safe out here."

Inside of the cabin, Matt Hardy paced, wondering if _any_ of his friends and co-workers were still alive. Beside him, Ayla cried relentlessly, mumbling what seemed to be a song underneath her breath. She looked up at him fearfully every-so-often and he tried his best to comfort her, but knew not how. Everything was terrifying.

Finally, she spoke. "W-where d-do you t-think e-e-everyone is?" she asked. "They all can't—"

"Ayla, please be quiet." Matt sighed, pressing a cool hand to his temple.

"I was just asking a question," she whispered, hurting dripping in her tone. She thought highly of Matt and expected him to react better than he was.

Matt turned to look at her, a small, apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry, sugar," he replied quietly. "I'm just not sure what to do."

"Do you think the person who did that is still out there?"

Matt nodded. "Something tells me we're being watched right now."

Ayla's eyes filled with alarm. Her body began to shake further and she limped closer to Matt. "I d-don't want to stay here," she whispered quietly. "Can't we g-go somewhere else?"

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I don't know how safe anywhere is. We've been here for awhile and no one has bothered us, I'd say we are pretty safe here."

It seemed that Matt cursed them, as seconds later, the sound of cracking wood ricocheted through the house. Both the Southerner's eyes floated to the door, seeing a bloody ax stuck in the wood. "Move!" Matt said quietly, shoving the blonde girl forward. She cried out in pain but went on after Matt, who has taken her hand and was running toward what they presumed was the basement door. Matt rammed into it, surviving the crazy ordeal the only thing on his mind, and saving the pretty girl named Ayla.

Both went tumbling down a flight of wooden steps, crashing onto something that seemed like a blanket. "Fuck," Matt growled, rubbing his arm. Small cuts and scrapes coated them. "Come on," he added, grabbing the whimpering Ayla as she struggled to stand, a trickle of blood coming down her ivory complexion.

"Why is this happening?" she wailed, sobs choking her voice.

"We need to move if you want to live," he said back harshly. "No time for questions."

* * *

**A/N:** ... I didn't know what else to do with Adam and Marnie, lol so they got axed (no pun intended). XD Um... yeah. Like I said to a certain person, Ayla's timidness and weakness will be shown with something else in time... READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Don't kill me... that's all I'm going to say. Oh and thanks for the reviews... that too. Enjoy?

**

* * *

**

Both went tumbling down a flight of wooden steps, crashing onto something that seemed like a blanket. "Fuck," Matt growled, rubbing his arm. Small cuts and scrapes coated them. "Come on," he added, grabbing the whimpering Ayla as she struggled to stand, a trickle of blood coming down her ivory complexion.

"Why is this happening?" she wailed, sobs choking her voice.

"We need to move if you want to live," he said back harshly. "No time for questions."

Before they could get any further, Matt tripped over something large, lying on the floor. Something that just so happened to be the body of the younger Hardy. Matt looked down, recognizing his brother while Ayla just screamed out her lungs. "Jeff…" Matt leaned down, touching his brother's cold and purple face. "Brother…"

"Matt!" Ayla shrieked, "Look out!"

The ax came down on the younger Hardy's body, blood gushing all over Ayla and Matt. Matt sprawled forward, into a cement wall, his wrist breaking on the impact. He hissed once, yet didn't have time to feel the pain. Whoever has the ax was going toward Ayla.

"Run!" he demanded to her, waving his good arm. "Just run!"

She looked at Matt fearfully, stopping to gaze at the masked individual. "Be safe," she called out, not looking back. Sure, it seemed like a very strange thing for her to do, but she knew as a small woman like herself she could never take on someone, especially someone with an ax. Matt, on the other hand, had a much greater chance.

As Ayla disappeared up the stairs, Matt came face to face with the relatively short person. "Who are you?" he demanded, backing up. The person lurked forward, swinging the ax. He was surprised as small as they seemed that they could even hold the ax, let alone swing it the way said person was. "Who are you fucker?! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

The person laughed lowly. "Nope, that wasn't me." Whoever it was, they were working hard to disguise their voice.

Matt felt his stomach rumble in disgust, seeing his brother's broken body below him. He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. His brother for all his life, his best friend, the one he knew would always be there for him. The one person who never walked away from him, unlike Amy, unlike Ashley, unlike Lori… was dead. "Who… who… killed my… b-brother?"

The person chuckled. "Oh, you probably already know 'em. I'm not sayin' anything."

"Why are you doing this?" Matt asked quietly, averting his gaze from the blood. The more he looked at that, the more he wanted to cry.

"Because…" the person trailed off, leaning against the wall. "Matthew Moore Hardy." Matt hated the way the person said his name so casually, as if they hadn't just put a weapon through his brother, nor did they have said weapon in their hand. "You became famous in the late nineties and early thousands, correct?" Matt didn't nod. "Oh, hell, I know you did. You won numerous titles with and without your brother. Your ex-girlfriend cheated on you with one of your closest friends. Your brother's house burned down. You fancy that blonde chick. You have a lot of good in your life, yet you like to focus on the past, the only bitter memory you keep around. Why can't you get over Amy Dumas? Why do you let something like that keep you from getting what you want in life? Don't you understand, Matt? You have everything most envy. A beautiful home, a beautiful family and an adorable dog, money, a great job and amazing friends. The missing love part is your own fault. You're too busy being miserable to even realize how lucky you have it. I've grown up with nothing. I hate people like you. And therefore, you're going to become history."

Matt growled. "You know nothing about me."

The person snickered. "I beg to differ, Mr. Hardy. You're an open book; you wear your heart on your sleeve. Read a few of your fuckin' Myspace blogs and you could figure out your entire life. Because you're like that. You like that people know so much about your life. You want them to envy you since if they do; it gives you something to feel good about. They envy what you have—"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled. "Just shut up!"

Matt didn't know it, but the person smiled. "Oh," they said in a dainty voice. "I have seemed to hit a nerve. What's the matter Matt?"

"Sure," Matt answered in a low voice. "Some of what you said is true, but why does that mean my brother deserves to die, or the people around me? What about that Jayden kid, what did he ever do to you?"

The person growled. "You have no idea."

"Interesting," Matt mumbled. "I still don't see why this pertains to me."

Silence. "Matt," the person started again. "I'm sick of hearing about all you WWE stars and this wonderful life you lead. I'm sick of hearing how easily you all happen to deal in this horrible recession and I want you all to pay. You could have been perfect, absolutely amazing as a person. I don't care. You all have it easy. It's time to see how the real world is. Starting now," the person toyed with the ax, "How much do you value you life, Matt? Are you willing to lose some, like your brother to survive?" Before Matt could answer, the person dove for him.

Matt struggled to run, feeling his body sore. He socked the person once in the gut, making a run for it. Sure, he wasn't the most perfect person and he did feel like that sometimes, but he knew that deep-down he was a good person, one who many looked up to for good reasons. Everyone had faults. Matt knew that. The person was just so… evil. He bolted toward the wooden stairs, taking one last look at the mangled body of his brother. "Say hi to mom for me," he whispered sadly. Then, the person stood and ran towards him. He barreled up the stairs, hoping to make it before whoever wanted him dead got on his trail again…

-*-

Ayla raced through the woods, never looking back. She cried persistently, hoping Matt Hardy was still alive. But it didn't matter, all she knew now was that she had to save herself, get back to her family and her job. Her life wasn't going to end that night, not that way. She ran and ran as her sides burned, pleading for her to stop.

Then, she saw it: another log cabin. With a sigh, she continued for it, hoping that it was safer there, that someone wasn't waiting to end her life as well. As she came up to the doorstep, she found the door locked. Frantically, she ran toward a window, knowing it was her only way in. Then, with the biggest rock she could find, she smashed it, sending shards of glass everywhere, leaving her hand bloody. Always the quiet one, Ayla felt out of place, running for her life wasn't something she ever planned on doing. A good, loyal husband, a couple of beautiful children and a good career sounded so much more appealing.

Instead, she knew she didn't have time to waste. Quickly, she brushed out the remaining glass pieces and crawled in, ignoring the throbbing pains in her hand. Ayla fell to the floor, finding an empty livingroom. She got up slowly, looking around her, half expecting a person to jump out at her.

Though, she found the house was built just like the one they happened to be staying in. Slowly, she made her way toward the basement, hoping to hide until daybreak so she could find a way to call for help and save whoever remained.

The wooden steps creaked as she went down them, giving her goosebumps.

That's when she saw the body of another WWE star. He was curled up in a ball, unmoving. She went toward him carefully, hoping to find someone alive. Her tiny, pale hand shook as it reached out for his neck. A pulse! She had never been more glad to find someone else alive.

With a frown, she shook him. "Mr. Punk… uh… CM Punk?" she asked quietly, unsure how to refer to him. She knew his real name, but found calling him so to be rude.

To her surprise, he moved slightly, eyes closing together. "What… the…?"

"CM Punk," she tried again.

His arms flailed suddenly, swiping at her. "Whoever you are, please, don't hurt me!"

She whimpered as his hand swiped her face. "Punk, it's Ayla Sarver. I'm one of the contest winners. I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly, Punk came to, looking around him. Like before, his head was throbbing and he was still unable to see around him. The basement smelled of mildew and it was pitch black. "Fuck," he growled. "My head…"

Ayla sighed. "Let me look at it," she whispered. "I know a lot about medical issues." Punk released his hand, letting her squint at him in the darkness. "Someone attacked you from behind," she observed. "There is blunt trauma to the back of your head, and a few cuts on your temple."

"Fuck," was all he gave a reply. "Where is everyone?"

"Jeff is dead," she choked out, tearing up over the sight of him in her mind. "Matt might be too. I don't know about the others."

Punk sighed. "Have you heard from Charity?"

Ayla shook her head. "No," she said quietly. Inches apart, she studied his face. There was terror all over it at the mention of her name. And finally, she understood the look in his eyes. "You love her," she observed with a slight smile. "It's all over your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied hoarsely. His throat still ached and everything was still blurry, but this time, he was determined to stay awake, fearing if he fell out again, he wouldn't wake back up. "I don't—"

Ayla smiled. "Don't lie, Punk. It's much too obvious."

He shrugged, brushing it off. "Whatever."

A silence filled the too quietness of the basement, leaving a very uncomfortable moment. Ayla didn't know Punk all that well and wasn't one to talk to someone like old friends if they actually weren't. And Punk… well Punk was in pain. Finally though, Ayla grew curious. "Do you know how you got here?"

Punk struggled to face the blonde haired woman. "No… I just woke up here before. Some chick was here sayin' how you were all dead. I have no clue how I got down here. Last thing I remember is running away from the murderer with Charity and that Melody girl…" He trailed off while his eyebrows furrowed closely together. "We were trying to get away and Adam was being a moron and trying to fight the person… Rey went after him… fuck!"

"What?" Ayla asked, slightly alarmed. She looked around her, half expecting someone to be behind her.

"The Melody girl. There is something weird about her."

"She was a little strange back at the house," Ayla agreed quietly.

"No, no! There is something weird about her… as in I think she's a part of this."

Ayla laughed slightly. "That's impossible, Punk. She's what… five foot tall? There is no way she could have gotten someone your size down."

Punk pulled himself closer to a wall and set his back against it. He then turned back to look at Ayla. "Well, while Adam was going after the so-called murderer, someone attacked me… that's the only way I can assume it happened. Adam was with Rey… John Cena and Mickie James were already dead. Rey had already gone to help Adam… and Abby was with Charity trying to get them both back. Who does that leave?"

The blonde woman concerned this as she listened to Punk's labored breathing. She closed her eyes, feeling her stomach churn. Melody was the _last_ person she ever expected to be a murderer. "You're right," she finally whispered.

"Yes, he is," another voice said – a female voice. Ayla's eyes shot up in shock, not expecting to hear someone else. But she instantly knew who it was. "He's completely right."

Ayla stood up, knowing she was defenseless against someone who obviously had more power than the others thought. "Why?" Ayla whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

A small body emerged from the darkness. There stood the tiny frame of Melody Page, yet also stood the immediate danger she and Punk had just found themselves in. "My reasons don't matter anymore," Melody said calmly. "Just know that tonight you're going to die."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't kiiiiiilll meeeee! *runs and hides* Jeff died for a purpose! *runs* READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Sorry for the wait of this. Now, someone can stop begging me to update this, hehe. ;) Here you go girl... thanks for reviewing every chapter, miss Expect-the-Unexpected75! :) Oh... and there is only a few chapters left. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Ayla's stomach churned once more as the words set in. She didn't want to die! She had so much left to live for. There was so much she still wanted to see. She wanted a family, a good husband and some little babies of her own. Most of all, she just wanted to say she had survived this. And what about Matt? Her feelings were growing quickly from admiring to lusting… over him. But there were two questions that plagued her: did he feel the same way… and was he even alive? She couldn't think about this. Her safety was compromised right then from Melody. She also had to worry about Punk who had been injured earlier too, of course.

"Please," Ayla begged. "Just let us leave."

Melody chuckled darkly. "Let you _leave_? How stupid do you think I am? If I let you leave, you're going to go to the police and they'll send me to jail."

"You deserve to be in jail," Punk snapped from the side.

"Shut up," Melody snapped back while she felt the ground around her. In her hands came a pistol, one that Ayla was sure happened to be loaded. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. How was she supposed to compete against a gun?

"Please," Ayla pleaded. "What have I done to you? I was nothing but nice to you at the house. I did nothing to you… please don't do this. I'm begging you."

The young, dark-haired girl seemed to consider this for a moment. Then, she shrugged as if she was making a decision as simple as what to eat for breakfast. "Sorry," the woman giggled. "But you've seen too much." Then, out of nowhere, a body lunged onto Melody, taking the girl down before she could even raise her gun. There was a sound of crunching—the breaking of bones—and some swear words.

Ayla watched in fear, unable to move. The person on top of Melody was huge and she couldn't tell who it was. "Ayla," Punk hissed quietly. "We have to get out of here."

Yet, before she could reply, the sound of a pop filled the room – a gun had been shot.

-*-

Back in the shed, everyone was silent. Shannon had Charity close to his side, gripping her tightly. Beside them, Abby had nearly fallen to sleep. She was trying her best to remain awake but it was so hard. She was more afraid for Adam, who had been slipping in and out of consciousness the past half hour.

"Shannon," she croaked. "We need to move."

The blonde wrestler looked up. "Why?"

"What are we accomplishing by lying here?" she whispered back. "We need to move."

"We aren't getting killed," Shannon answered. "We're not moving until it's light out."

Abby sat up, looking briefly at the groggy-eyed Adam. Shannon followed her gaze. "We need to move," she repeated softly. "Please."

Shannon shook his head at first, but then he nodded. "Okay… I'll go see what's going on outside. You guys stay here."

He stood slowly, his muscles tired from being in one position for so long. Then, he walked slowly toward the door and opened the lock. Charity happened to come up behind him. "I'm coming with you," she whispered.

Shannon went to say no, but knew he'd never get her to sit down. And by the looks of Adam's condition, they didn't have time to argue about who was going where. He merely nodded and gripped her hand. As the shed door opened, there was a strong gust of wind, awakening both of them.

Charity peered out first. It seemed clear. No one lurked from what she could see. Shannon looked next and then motioned for her to follow him. They walked out together, looking out at the darkness. It was hard to see where they were, even harder than it was earlier. It was dead silent as well. Charity shuttered.

"Maybe we should—"

Before she could reply, a voice rang out. "DIE BITCH!" Someone lunged toward Charity, a large knife in their hands and she found herself unable to move. As if Shannon knew it was coming, he jumped forward, coming in front of Charity. There was a sickening crash followed by an even more sickening groan.

Randy Orton. Charity wanted to scream. He peered up at her as he stood. "You're… you're not Melody," he muttered, pointing to her.

"N-no," she whispered back. "I'm not." He thought she was Melody? She couldn't help but feel relieved. Maybe he wasn't going to hurt her then…. Right? Then, she remembered Shannon and her heart nearly stopped. On the cold ground lay Shannon, a knife coming from his chest. His eyes seemed terrified as he touched his wound spot.

"Shit," Randy muttered seeing what he had done.

"Shannon," Charity cried, falling to the ground. She touched the knife and then his face, seeing the blood pool on the ground around them. "No, oh no… please no." The blood coated her hands as she tried to figure out what to do. He tried speaking, but his words were gurgled by blood in his mouth. "Shh," she spoke quickly. "It's going to be okay."

He shook his head, looking down at his wounds. "N-no," he gurgled.

"Yes," she cried back. She knew the truth though. He was bleeding out just before her eyes. He took her hand in his before she could speak again and he kissed it, his green eyes rolling around in his head. Her cried began to become louder as she knew what the kiss meant: goodbye. "No," she sobbed. "You're going to be okay."

Shannon closed his eyes while he tried to speak for the last time, "I… I love you, Charity."

Charity wailed as his eyes closed for their last time. "No!" she sobbed, grabbing him and pulling him closer. "Shannon, no! Please, no, just no! Please don't die. Please don't leave me. I need you. You're all I have… no! First my brother and now you. I need you…"

Her words became incoherent as she sobbed and sobbed. She only stopped when she heard another cry come from inside of the shed. Both she and Randy (who had been watching her cry) looked up. "Abby?" she murmured while the tears poured.

A shrill reply came back. "Someone help me! Help me! He's not breathing!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, two cliffies in one chapter! Gee, don't you loveeee me? :) READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Well, sorry again for the wait of this. :) I will be finishing this story within the next week or so. THanks for all the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys! ;)

**

* * *

**

Both Punk and Ayla froze as the room spun it seemed. Then, there was some shuffling from the fallen bodies and the larger person got up, Melody still in shambles on the ground. Her eyes were closed and there was a dark circle of blood pooling from her stomach. If Ayla didn't know any better, she was dead. Even though she had seen plenty of it since the trip started, her stomach still lurked and she gagged.

"Are you two okay?" the darkened shadow asked.

Ayla couldn't speak, but she nodded, twisting her fingers around, feeling the stinging from when she had crashed her hand through the window. Dried blood incased that had.

"What about you?" Punk nodded. "Good." The person's words seemed forced, like they were in pain themselves.

Ayla recognized the voice but couldn't place it. It was not Matt though and that worried her. Where was he? Hopefully, Melody hadn't gotten to him first and killed him.

"No way…" Punk murmured.

Before the blonde woman could ask what was going up, the shadowed figure stepped into the yellow, dim light. Ayla couldn't believe her eyes! Though he had a nasty, blood-covered gut injury, he was still alive. Paul Lévesque or Triple H stood there, breathing heavily, his face impassive. The large man wavered a few times, his fingers going down to touch the place that had been attacked by an ax later that night. It was certainly a miracle that he was still alive, let alone moving at all.

"What… how…?" Ayla asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Randy thought he had killed me," Paul started out, but was quickly cut off by Punk.

"Randy?!"

"Yeah, I'll explain that in a minute. But I just played dead, which let me tell you, with this fucking hole in me isn't fuckin' easy. Shit hurts like hell. But anyway, I waited until he left the room and everyone began to split up. I knew that Randy would be back since the little bitch here wasn't going to do her own dirty work."

"What happened next?" Ayla whispered.

"It was hard to move around at first. I was loud and clumsy. But I knew something was up. There was something about Melody since we got in I didn't like. I know I come off as an asshole a lot, but I'm not. She was weird though. I didn't trust her. So I followed the group that went into the woods. Shit, I would have been smarter if I followed the other group. I didn't expect Randy to go after them."

"How did you know it was Randy?" Punk spoke up, coughing as well.

"When he went to swing the ax a second time, I caught a glimpse of his arms – the tattoo sleeves he recently got. I knew it was him from then on. Which is a damn shame, since he has so much fuckin' talent and all…"

"What happened next?"

"I began to follow you and Matt after everyone split up and Melody went off on her own with Shannon. Adam and Marnie… stupid idiots. Should have never gone off on their own. But I saw them get hung by Melody. And let me tell you, I have no idea where that little freak gets her strength from. She's a strong little bitch."

"So… that's it?" Ayla whispered. "You followed me here and waited for her to attack."

"Pretty much."

"Did you see Matt?"

"No."

Ayla sighed quietly, leaning against the wall. "What now?"

"We go find everyone else and get the hell home."

"And her?" Punk motioned at Melody.

Paul leaned over slightly and felt her neck. Then, with a good amount of pain, he stood. "She's dead."

* * *

**A/N:** See! I told you HHH "died" for a reason. HA! I'm not... mean... well not that much. ;) READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Yo, folks. Thanks for the reviews. I'd say another two chapters and that's it... for sure. Okay... uhm... yeah. Enjoy! (Someone definitely WILL). ;)

**

* * *

**

Ayla helped Punk stand, which wasn't easy for her, being she was much smaller and also pretty weak herself. Still, they moved slowly up the stairs, Paul following even slower from behind. The blonde woman felt slightly at ease, knowing the murderer was dead… but what about Randy Orton? Triple H had mentioned he was a part of this. What if they got to the others in time to be killed by him? And what about Matt? He had to be somewhere. She had to believe the motto he lived in life was true, Matt Hardy would not die. Then… where was he? Was he hurt? Or was it already too late?

She sighed quietly, ignoring the curious gaze Punk sent in her direction. Finally, she asked. "What about Matt?"

Paul looked at her. "What about Matt?"

"He's here somewhere. At the other log cabin. We can't just leave without him."

"Is he alive?"

Ayla's eyes narrowed at the slight mocking tone in Paul's voice. Sure, he had saved her life, but the way he said those words… it angered her. "Ayla is right," Punk struggled to say. "We need to find Matt. He could be hurt."

"Like everyone else already isn't," Paul grumbled, placing a hand on his wound. "Hurry up then."

Ayla smiled slightly and changed directions toward the other cabin. Once she got there, she knew she'd have to travel down those steps and that Punk was in no condition to do anything like that again. "Wait here," she demanded quietly, while Paul looked on from about ten feet away. "I'm going to go check inside."

Punk nodded. "Be careful, alright?"

Ayla smiled. "You're alright, CM Punk."

e smiled back at her, motioning weakly for her to go on. And when she was out of hearing, he whispered, "I'm not the only one that is in love around here."

Inside of the cabin she had been in not too long ago, Ayla shivered. It felt like forever ago they had run down the old stairs and found Jeff's body. Jeff… was his body still down there? It was a possibility. Tears flooded her eyes. "Dear God help me," she muttered lowly before walking down the steps, the stench of blood and rust filling her nostrils. The first thing she saw was the mangled body of Jeff's. Blinking back more tears, she waited for her eyes to adjust. It was hard to breathe already from the day's events, but with the disgusting odor of blood and the faint smell of sawdust, she couldn't help but gag.

Slowly, Ayla crept forward, keeping her eyes focused on anything but the once highflying Hardy brother. Her only hope now was to find Matt in the darkness. "Matt?" she croaked quietly. "Hello?"

A silhouette filled her vision then, the body of the elder Hardy brother. If she couldn't breathe before, now it was nearly impossible. Matt's body was still, completely still. With a partial sob, she raked forward and fell straight to her knees. From his head Matt bled, a nasty gash that had left plenty a stain of dark crimson. "Matt," she sobbed quietly, putting her trembling fingers to his neck. He had a pulse!

Instinct kicked in then and Ayla realized she had to stop the bleeding from Matt's head. Her eyes searched frantically for anything to do so, knowing her hands with filthy and she would cause an infection using her own palm. Her eyes floated down to the shirt she had underneath the torn jacket she wore. Quickly, she pulled the remainders of the jacket off, and tore a piece long enough to wrap around his head.

As she did so, a groan escaped his lips. Never before did she think a sound like that would make her happier in her life. His eyes fluttered open as she struggled to tie a knot on the self-made bandage. "Ayla?" he murmured quietly. "What…?"

"Shh," she whispered. "Save you energy."

"Don't trust Melody, she's—"

"Dead," Ayla finished flatly. "We figured it out. Triple H killed her."

"Paul?" Matt struggled to answer. His face was pale as snow and his breathing was heavily labored. "Paul is… dead."

"No. Long story." Ayla stood, trying to figure out how to get Matt Hardy out of the basement without hurting herself or Matt in the process. She was so much smaller than him and he had barely any strength to stand as it was.

Matt frowned, blinking excessively. It was obvious that it frustrated him not to be able to figure out what she meant. _Stubborn Matt,_ Ayla thought as she looked around her. "We have to get out of here," Matt said quietly, like he read her mind.

"You have no energy and I can't lift you."

Matt rolled his eyes, trying to stand up, but failing miserably. Ayla smirked. Men.

"I'm going to…"

"Just give me your hand," Matt whispered hoarsely. "If you just get me up, I can walk."

"Matt—"

"Trust me." The urgency in his eyes made her heart freeze. The way he looked at her, it was so… _stunning_. She had never felt anything like that before. Her lips pressed together, but she did trust him. And after a minute or two of struggling, Matt was in a standing position. She could see the many slashes on his arms now in the dim light from the moon. It was a miracle he was still alive.

"Punk and Triple H are outside," she said softly, as Matt inched his way toward the stairs. "It's over." But it wasn't, even if they wished it was. As Matt stared once more at his fallen brother, they both knew though the worst seemed to be over of the nightmare, the effects would go on for a long time after this… to haunt them foreve

* * *

**A/N: **I'm just gonna say: :) here and let the writign speak for itself. READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: Second to last chapter! Oh man. I know I'm putting the next one up fast, but I just felt I had to. ;) Haha. Uhm... enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean he's not breathing?" Charity asked through her stifled sobs. Blood was all over her: Shannon's blood. Her mind was whirling and her head felt heavy. The words Abby was screaming shrilly seemed to make little sense.

Abby wailed at Charity's question. "Adam… he's not… he's not…"

It sunk in. Charity bolted upright, the idea of losing someone else too much to handle. Shannon was gone, but she had a chance to save Adam's life. And by the look Adam and Abby happened to share when they looked at each other, at least someone would get a happy ending.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Abby cried. "He has no pulse and I don't hear his heart."

Beside them, Randy looked on helplessly. He wanted to help them, but felt inadequate as well. He had killed their friends, killed Charity's boyfriend. Even if he could help, they probably wouldn't want it.

Charity knelt down by the still Adam, double checking what the redhead spoke. She heard nor felt anything. "Do you know CPR?" Charity asked the shaking girl. Abby shrugged. "Is that a yes or no?"

"I've read about it before, but I've never learned officially, no."

Charity pressed her lips together. She didn't know CPR herself and was scared to try something she had seen done by people on TV. She also didn't want to hurt Adam further and kill him. "Try," she finally said. "You probably have a better idea than I do."

Abby's eyes widened. "I can't do that."

"You have to," she replied urgently. "The longer he goes without oxygen the less—"

Suddenly, Abby was down on the ground. The young girl tipped his head, checking to make sure his airway was clear. Then, she placed her lips over his and gave him two short breaths. It made her sad to think she finally got her wish when it came to kissing him, but the irony was terrible. Abby sat up, putting her hands on his chest and pressing down.

"I don't know if it's working," she said quietly. "I don't even know if I'm doing it right." The girl's words shook and her hands trembled terribly. But it was his only hope.

"Continue," Charity barked, in the most control of her life in the long time. "You have to."

Abby nodded, after checking for another pulse. She repeated the process over and over again for the next minute or so. "Don't leave me, Adam."

Suddenly, Charity pushed her away, the brunette's hand on Adam's neck. "He's got a pulse. It's weak… very weak, but its there."

"Will he wake up?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "He's lost so much blood…"

Abby stared fearfully down at Adam, pulling his limp body onto her lap. She then ran her hands through his hair, feeling the smooth dyed hair over her fingers. The one guy she had finally fallen for who returned the feelings. It didn't seem fair that he may die there.

"HEY!"

Charity's heart leapt at the sound of a familiar voice: Punk. He was walking as if he was handicap, his back arched in such a way that made her cringe. But it didn't really matter; Punk, Matt, Ayla, and Triple H were coming their way. "PUNK!" she cried, the tears re-building all over again. "Shannon's dead… he's dead…"

Triple H locked glares with Randy Orton. Forget wrestling characters and storylines, the look on the man's face was terrifying. "Get out of here," he growled at Orton. "Before I kill you."

Randy looked around, his face slightly sheepish, but mostly mortified and horrified. "Please," Randy pleaded. "Don't… I'm sorry—"

"To hell you are!' Paul roared in response, startling the others who had regrouped. Already, Abby and Ayla were talking about medical issues and helping Adam. Charity was sobbing on Matt's shirt, Punk holding the girl's arm as she did so. Matt seemed just as upset with the news of Shannon's unfortunate death. They all suddenly stared at the exchange between WWE superpowers.

"Please—" Randy pleaded, backing up as the injured star lurked toward him.

"Paul—" Matt tried quietly.

Triple H ignored him and continued on his path toward the other man.

"PAUL!"

Paul glared at Matt, a snarl sinking onto his lips. "What?"

"Don't hurt him," Matt whispered quietly.

Everyone had to stare at Matt as he did this. Randy, even if he was forced into it somewhat, had killed many people close to everyone. Why in the world would Matt defend him?

Randy seemed shocked as well.

"Why?" Paul snapped angrily. "Why the fuck shouldn't I kill this good for nothing bastard?"

Matt stared Paul dead in the eye, showing he wasn't afraid of his heated temper. "Because, we're all fucked right now and he probably knows the way out of this place. I bet the fucker has a car somewhere."

Randy cowered behind Paul. By the look on his face, Matt was right. Randy had his own escape plan for the night. "So, we find it and we get out of here," Paul said simply. "Doesn't mean I don't get to tear the fucker's head off first."

"We've been searching through these woods for hours," Matt said tiredly, his body slack and face gaunt. "There is no way to find our way around here without him. I hate him as much as you do right now, but it's our only hope. Adam needs help, as do you and I. We're going to bleed to death out here."

Paul knew this was true, but his pride remained. He turned to look at Randy, pure hatred in his eyes. "Show us to the exit," he finally muttered, as if he was talking about a hotel. Then, as Randy backed up once more, he added in a growl, "and no fucking funny business, man. Or you're dead."

"Right," Randy said quietly, looking at the other survivors. Abby was still holding on tightly to Adam, pressing her fingers on his neck every few seconds. Charity was sandwiched between Matt and Punk, her eyes red and puffy. Ayla stood between both groups, her eyes tired and worried. This was what was left of the original group, once more than double who remained. And as Randy motioned for the group to follow, the group's night with terror officially ended.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm aware that Abby preformed CPR differently then it is said to be done now, but I figured since she said she didn't know how to really, it made more sense, haha. And uhm, the last chapter will be an epilogue type thing, letters between people, I'm thinking. READ AND REVIEW, UPDATE I SHALL. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:I only own the OCs in this story. I own Charity Burns. I don't own any WWE stars, or anything involved with that stuff. This is for my own sick amusement. :)**

A/N: OMG, last chapter! Dude, it feels like forever ago I started this story, haha. Thanks so much for everyone who has read and reviewed it, dudes! I did enjoy writing it a ton. As for the final chapter, I like what I did. It's cool, haha. Uhm, again, thanks so much and enjoy the final chapter! ;D

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Dear Abby,

Hey hun!! I'm so glad you used the address I gave you. :) Things have been okay here. It's been a rough time for Matt and Charity. They have each other though for reminders of Shannon and Jeff. And Punk is with Charity a lot. I'm telling you… they're meant to be. Sometimes, I truly do think that there is more than one soul mate for people in this world. And Charity was lucky enough to have two, I believe. Punk is doing alright too… I'm sure you saw his return on RAW last night. Never would have known his back was messed up, would you? And as for me? Well, it's only been a month… but yeah, I'm moving to NC. Before you freak out on me, I'm not living with Matt! (Stop giving the letter that LOOK!!) I'm moving into a really nice apartment in downtown Vass, NC. Since we're dating and all, I figured being closer would be good. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for full commitment yet. And Matt's still pretty upset and I don't want to stress him out. And Beth! Poor Beth. I hear her crying in the night over Jeff sometimes, it's truly heartbreaking. He was a good guy, you know? It's a shame the trip had to end like that. Have you heard anything about what will happen to Randy? I've asked Matt, but he refuses to talk about it. The man is a workhorse though. Told me, "I'm going back to work for Jeff and Shannon. This was their dream too. I'm going to live it for them." I think that's only partly true. The man just loves to work, I tell you. But he's Matt Hardy. Being tough is his thing, I guess. ;) But what about you? How's Adam doing? Where are YOU living, huh girl? Give me a letter back and maybe a call sometime. I know you got my number.

Mattitude (HA!),

Ayla

Dear Ayla,

Hey back at you!! I miss you guys. I swear, even though it was the worst night of my life, good things came out of it too. I mean, we're friends now right? And I met Adam. And we all know you met Matt, HAHA. (I'm teasing, I'm teasing). Things are okay here. Adam just got out of the hospital about two weeks ago. He's still pretty weak though. Actually, he would have been home only a week after, but he got some infection from out in the woods. It's all cleared up now though… and um… well, let's just say I didn't do the better route like you did. I moved in with him… well, we moved in together. We got an apartment not too far from our houses. (Who knew we lived so close, right?) He was a loner before this and he needed someone, I think. And trust me; I don't mind taking care of him, HAHA. Also, I've been taking a course in CPR. I thought it could come in handy again one day, though I hope not. Turns out that night, I did do it wrong. But you could argue that, considering Adam is still here, you know? And hey, I still wonder what happened to Melina… I can't believe Randy won't say. Poor girl. :( And poor guys! Give Charity, Matt, and Punk all my best. And tell Punk I still have another story to tell him, HAHA. It's a shame, you're right. Jeff was a great guy and the world lost some great people that day. But they'll move on. Not move on, maybe, but get on with life. They have no other choice, you know? Man, that sounds horrible… but I hope you know what I mean. And no, I haven't heard anything about Randy… but I tell you, we're ALL over the internet. (AND THEY USED A HORRIBLE PICTURE OF ME, WAAH!!) It's strange, suddenly being a top story on the wrestling forums. And as for you, ma'am, I'm glad you're happy. I never told you this, but I thought you were perfect for that since that chat we had back in the cabin. What I said about Matt looking for the right girl? Well, he's found her. I swear, when you guys get married, I BETTER BE A BRIDESMAID. HAHA! (Now it's my turn, STOP GIVING THE LETTER THAT LOOK!!) … I look great in pink, just FYI, girl! ;) Well, I'm about to send out this letter and then I'll give you a call tomorrow. Maybe we could meet up sometime this summer… it's only about a six hour drive from where Adam and I are, haha. ;)

YES, MATTITUDE,

Abby. :)

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I'm considering a sequel to this, HAHA. Uhm, it could possibly be combined with something else actually. ;) ;) ;) Uhm... other than that, I hope you enjoyed the story and send me that last review, dudes! ;D


End file.
